Atrapasueños
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Un diagnóstico le había quitado todas las ganas de vivir, se había sumido en la amargura hasta que una chica se muda al vecindario y su vida se aferra a ella desesperadamente. Sólo le pedía a la vida más tiempo, un poco más de tiempo para vivirlo junto a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

* * *

 **Nota:** Esta es una historia de amor profunda, de amor puro y verdadero, una historia que posiblemente no sea bien recibida por todas por su contenido agridulce, aún así, me he animado a realizarla y como todos mis trabajos, la culminaré.

* * *

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_

 _ **Para todos los guerreros y guerreras que han enfrentado o enfrentan esta batalla o amaron a alguien que la haya perdido, esta historia es para ti, porque ustedes también merecen soñar.**_

 _ **W. Grandchester**_

* * *

 **Atrapa-sueños**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

—¡Es perfecta! ¿No te parece?

Agnes White estaba emocionada, luego de tanto buscar, al fin había dado con la casa de sus sueños y a un precio ridículo. Sería tonta si no la compraba.

—Mamá, esta casa se está cayendo en pedazos.— Candy, la rubia de dieciseis años señaló la vieja cocina con desdén.

—Pero es enorme y tiene mucho potencial, ¿te importaría ser un poco optimista, cielo?—la adolescente puso los ojos en blanco y se desconectó del mundo poniendo su atención en los mensajes de texto que le enviaba una amiga.

—No es porque sea mi trabajo, señora White, pero es una buena inversión, los gastos de reparación serían mínimos y los dueños no tendrían problemas con ajustar el precio debido a estas, están motivados a vender.—la agente de bienes raíces haría de todo por no perder esa venta.

Se hizo el cierre. Un camión de mudanza traía todas las pertenencias de las chicas White a una modesta urbanización en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Agnes era una mujer joven de treinta y cinco años, ella y su hija parecían más bien hermanas, pues Agnes por su jovialidad y carisma aparentaba muchísimo menos años. Aunque siempre había contado con el apoyo económico del padre de Candy, su adorada y única hija, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y él no había querido el compromiso de una familia, por lo que ella y Candy siempre se habían tenido la una a la otra.

No fue fácil traer al mundo a una niña a los diecinueve años, por fortuna, tuvo una familia unida e incondicional que la apoyó en todo, sus padres veían luz por los ojos de la pequeña pecosa, ya no tan pequeña y gracias a eso, los deseos de superación de Agnes no se vieron truncados. Era buena con los números, consiguió ser gerente de una compañía dedicada a consolidar deudas.

La casa tenía tres habitaciones, Candy escogió la más alejada, tenía baño propio y era bastante amplia. Acomodaba su ropa en el buró y en el armario, cantando a viva a voz.

 _ **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter**_  
 _ **Dancing through the fire**_  
 _ **'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar**_  
 _ **Louder, louder than a lion**_  
 _ **'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **You're gonna hear me roar!**_

Un silencio profundo hizo que su atención se desviara.

—Mamá...—reclamó molesta cuando Agnes le apagó el radio.

—Van a ser las diez, no es justo para los vecinos tanto escándalo.

—Hoy es sábado, mamá, la mayoría ni está en casa.

—Ummm... podría ser.

Agnes se sentó en la cama de su hija, mirándola con adoración, como si fuera lo más grande que hubiese hecho en la vida. Eran muy parecidas, Agnes era esbelta, de estatura promedio, rubia con el cabello ondulado y los ojos grisáceos, Candy tenía las mismas características, sólo que sus ojos eran verdes como los de su padre.

—Creo que has trabajado mucho por hoy, ¿te parece si pedimos una pizza y continuamos mañana?

—Vale.—dijo con una sonrisa acompañada de un suspiro de agotamiento.

Conversaron alegremente mientras degustaban la pizza. Vieron algunos episiodios de sus programas favoritos y hablaban de la nueva escuela de Candy.

—No arruines mi verano hablándome de la escuela, mamá.—lo dijo con la boca llena.

—Tampoco es para dejarlo para lo último.

—Piensas demasiado en el futuro, mamá, envejecerás muy pronto.

—Es mi deber preocuparme por tu futuro y además, ¿me has llamado vieja o son ideas mías?

—¿Yo? Para nada, aunque se te asoman unas canas por aquí...—le señaló las sienes.

—¡Canas! ¿Dónde?—Agnes se llevó las manos al pelo, casi palideciendo.

—Jajajaja. Es broma.

—¡No vuelvas a jugar con eso!—volvió a sentarse riendo.

—Ya. En vez de preocuparte tanto por organizar mi vida, deberías buscarte un marido.—le sacó la lengua. Agnes por poco se atraganta con el refresco.

—No creo en el amor, lo sabes. Además, es una...

—Pérdida de tiempo. Bueno, me daré un baño, estoy muerta.

...

Se comenzó a desvestir, soñando con el momento en que estuviera bajo la ducha, el verano era abrasador, el sudor bajaba por su piel. Cuando estuvo en ropa interior se contempló en el espejo, posando en varios ángulos. Fue consciente de los cambios en su cuerpo, aunque delgada, sus caderas estaban ligeramente redondeadas, su cintura estrecha y mostraba un vientre plano con un pequeño y delicado ombligo, los gluteos no eran muy voluptuosos, pero sí erguidos y sus pechos pequeños eran lozanos y esbeltos, era una chica preciosa, sus rizos largos brillaban sedosos. Se llevó las manos a la cara con cierto mal humor, el sol del verano acentuaba más las pecas que adornaban su preciosa cara.

Mientras se hacía ese autoanálisis, sentía que no estaba sola. Efectivamente, al mirar hacia la ventana, sorprendió a un chico de la casa de al frente que llevaba rato mirándola. Fue una visión relámpago. El chico se retiró de la ventana inmediatamente, Candy molesta y avergonzada corrió las cortinas de la ventana y se quedó un instante respirando agitada.

—¡Pervertido!—dijo y se metió al baño.

Salió del baño media hora después, se puso unas bragas y una franelilla, aún no se habían instalado los aires acondicionados y el calor no tenía piedad. Cuando se metió a la cama, su celular vibró sobre la mesita de noche.

 _ **Papá: ¿Estás despierta, princesa?**_

 _Candy: Hola, papá, sí._

 _ **Papá: ¿Qué tal la nueva casa?**_

Candy: Está bien, estamos acomodándonos aún.

 _ **Papá: ¡Qué bien! El próximo sábado iré por ti. Te amo.**_

Candy: Okay. También te amo.

Candy bloqueó la pantalla del celular, volviéndose la habitación totalmente oscura. Aunque su padre nunca quiso formar un hogar, nunca se había desentendido de ella, se imaginaba como hubiera sido si él y su madre se hubieran casado... ser una familia convencional. Sus ojos cansados no tardaron en cerrarse.

...

Un mes después, las reparaciones a la casa se habían hecho y las White estaban totalmente instaladas. Candy se aburría mucho, pues no había conocido a nadie aún y su madre trabajaba todo el día. Harta de estar en casa, decidió salir a caminar por los alrededores.

Se puso los audífonos y caminaba distraídamente, tarareando una canción. De pronto una figura imponente detuvo su marcha.

—Oh no... aléjate, por favor...—le decía al pastor alemán que se le había atravesado al frente ladrándole. Comenzó a sentir pánico.

Trató de ignorar al perro y seguir su camino, pero a cada paso que daba, el animal la intimidaba, poniéndosele delante, impidiendo que continuara.

—¡Chu! ¡Vete!—trataba de mostrarse autoritaria, pero el perro ni se inmutaba.

—¡Theodora! ¡Regresa!

La atención de Candy se desvió al muchacho más o menos de su edad que llamaba al animal con mucho más autoridad que ella. El perro lo respetaba, pues regresó mansamente a su lado y a Candy le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

—¿Es tuyo?—balbuceó luego del susto.

—Sí. Lamento que te haya asustado, me distraje y se me escapó. Theodora suele ser muy amigable, debes ser nueva en el vecindario...

—Nos mudamos hace un mes... quería dar un paseo...

—Creo que te he visto, ¡sí! Vives en la casa azúl...

Candy se quedó mirándolo un momento, sintiendo una sensación extraña. Ella sentía haber visto a ese chico antes. Era más alto que ella, mucho más, delgado, pero fuerte, vestía un pantalón corto crema, una playera azúl y zapatillas deportivas. Se fijó en sus ojos azúl profundo, de mirada penetrante, sintió escalofríos, era muy guapo. Notó que llevaba un gorro. Debía estar loco, llevar un gorro con ese calor desesperante de Julio...

—¡Tú eres el maniático que me miraba mientras me desvestía!—lo acusó, reviviendo la rabia de aquél suceso de hace un mes. El chico se puso rojo de vergüenza.

Realmente no había querido mirarla, pero fue inevitable. La había estado observando desde que llegó al vecindario y no fue su intención espiarla, estaba haciendo una investigación para una tarea, sus ojos se distrajeron hacia la ventana y la vio. La chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, la que él jamás podría tener, por eso decidió mirarla sin pensar en nada más, empaparse de su imagen.

—Lo siento. Yo... es decir, tú dejaste la ventana abierta y yo... lo siento, de verdad. Vamos, Theodora.

Se alejó con su inseparable amiga de cuatro patas, totalmente frustrado y avergonzado.

...

—Cambia esa cara, cariño, estoy segura de que tendremos buenas noticias.

Su madre trataba de animarlo mientras conducía hacia el Hospital Oncológico Saint Justin. La vida de Terrence Grandchester había cambiado radicalmente hacía un año cuando de pronto la energía y vigor que lo caracterizaba se vio reemplazada por un cansancio agudo y repentino, una falta de apetito nada acorde en la adolescencia, había bajado de peso y despertaba sudado en las noches.

No había sido un alumno aplicado, pero sí muy vivaz, amaba el baloncesto, lo practicaba desde los seis años, el diagnóstico de una leucemia mieloide crónica se había llevado sus ganas de vivir.

—Hasta el momento, Terry está aún en la estapa de remisión. Las quimioterapias han logrado destruir gran parde de las células malignas, lo que puede dar una apariencia de normalidad, pero no podemos confiarnos... algunos síntomas no desaparecerán del todo...

—¿O sea, que puede empeorar, doctor?— Eleanor, su madre, tenía un nudo en la garganta, la mirada de Terry estaba perdida en otra parte.

—La remisión algunas veces puede ser parcial solamente, por lo que si pasara a la fase de mantenimiento, Terry tendría que iniciar un tratamiendo de tres años... y posteriormente, un transplante de médula ósea...—El doctor de unos cincuenta años observaba al joven de reojo, disimulando la pena profunda que le causaba e inevitablemente pensaba en sus hijos, se le encogía el pecho.

—Pero... ¿ahora se encuentra bien, no?

—Todo parece normal por ahora y espero que sea así, pero no baje la guardia, como le indiqué, la remisión muchas veces podría ser sólo parcial...

—Pero ahora mi hijo está sano y eso es lo que importa.—dijo con orgullo, sin perder la fe, no iba a dejarse vencer.

Salieron del consultorio del doctor Brower. Eleanor sentía ánimo, pero Terry seguía mostrando una resignación y una tristeza profunda en su mirada que divagaba por los paisajes que iban dejando atrás durante el trayecto de vuelta en auto.

—Te lo dije que serían buenas noticias. Estás fuera de peligro...

—¿Por qué te empeñas en engañarte, mamá? No tengo cinco años, como cuando pretendías hacerme creer que papá se había ido lejos a trabajar cuando la realidad fue que te dejó por otra, ¡que nos dejó!

—Terry...

—¿Crees que viviré muchos años? ¿Crees eso?—le gritó.

Sus ojos furiosos brillaban de lágrimas, su voz alta se tragaba a Eleanor, pues a sus diecisiete años había superado por mucho a su madre en estatura y aunque estaba un poco más delgado que lo habitual, seguía siendo un chico fuerte.

Dejó caer sus lágrimas, con frustración se quitó el gorro y lo arrojó al suelo, mostrando la falta de cabello. Su madre fue hasta él y lo abrazó.

—Soy tu madre, Terry, no puedes pedirme que me rinda, una madre jamás renuncia.—besó su cabeza rapada.

—Lo siento, mamá. Es sólo que estoy cansado...

—No importa. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha mientras yo preparo la cena?

Terry subió a su habitación y Theodora lo siguió. Se recostó en la cama, pensativo mientras acariciaba a su fiel escudera. De pronto Theodora se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, comenzó a ladrar.

—Theodora, ¿qué pasa ahora?

Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana para ver a qué le ladraba Theodora con tanta insistencia. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Candy y el corazón se le detuvo. Ella no se apartó de la ventana, esa vez estaba vestida y lo saludó con la mano, con una sonrisa bellísima. Cuando salió de su parálisis emocional, agitó su mano suavemente devolviéndole el saludo y una sonrisa agridulce se dibujó en sus labios.

Candy hizo un gesto gracioso, como una pregunta en mímica acerca de su cabello, a lo lejos, ella pensó que se había rapado a propósito. Entonces Terry se percató de que no tenía el gorro y se apartó de la ventana abruptamente, dejándola desconcertada.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Esta es una historia muy especial para mí, tiene dedicatoria, pero es para todo el que quiera disfrutarla en realidad. Es un tema triste y profundo, pero es muy real, lleva días rondando mi cabeza y me decidí a hacerla y al igual que las demás tengo toda la intención de continuarla, independientemente del resultado o la reacción que esta provoque, pues las personas que enfrentan esta realidad, también merecen soñar, también merecen identificarse y ver luz y esperanza en su dura batalla, este fic es para ellos y para todo el que quiera leerlo.**

 **Me despido, deseándoles amor, fe, esperanza, salud y vida en abundancia.**

 **Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Atrapasueños**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa cuando se había ocultado tras la cortina recogida. Theodora lo miraba tratando de buscar también una explicación.

—¡Wuff!—ladró en la puerta para que Terry le abriera.

La perrita salió escaleras abajo, Terry permanecía aún con el corazón acelerado, esa chica lo dejaba aturdido. Era tan hermosa, única, pensó sin aún conocerla lo suficiente. E inalcanzable, suspiró con tristeza.

—¡Wuff!—Theodora ladró en su puerta una vez más y él la abrió. Venía con su gorro en la boca.

Terry se lo puso y se asomó en la ventana una vez más, pero Candy ya no estaba, las cortinas estaban corridas.

—Awwnnn...—Theodora emitió un triste quejido y rozó su cara en la rodilla del chico.

—Terry, la cena está lista.— Dijo Eleanor en la puerta sin entrar.

Bajó, se sentó a la mesa con su madre y con pocas ganas se servía la ensalada y la pechuga de pollo. No encontraba el modo de comer, pese a que su enfermedad le había dado una buena tregua, no sabía por cuánto tiempo sería, tal vez para siempre, o tal vez volviera sin aviso así como llegó a su vida.

—Cariño, cambia esa cara, no tenemos razón para estar tristes hoy. Estás aquí, conmigo, sano...

—¡Wuff!—se acercó la perra al comedor con algo en la boca.

—¿Qué es esto, Theodora?—le sacó el objeto de la boca.

—Me parece que es un llavero...—dijo Eleanor.

En efecto, era un llavero, uno muy especial, simulaba un atrapasueños, la llave tenía una inscripción:

 _ **"Atrápalos, pero no los encierres"**_

En la parte posterior de la llave también había una inscripción, más bien una dirección, la de Candy. Debió haberla perdido.

—¿Sabes de quién es?—preguntó Eleanor distraída.

—Los de la casa de enfrente... debe ser de la chica White...

—Ah... ¿la conoces?

—No exactamente...—Eleanor lo miró con curiosidad.

—Cuando termines de cenar la devuelves.

...

Eran las cinco de la tarde, más o menos, Agnes aún no llegaba y Candy estaba muy aburrida. Salió hacia el frente de la casa, había un manzano y estaba repleto, se le ocurrió recoger algunas manzanas e intentar hacer un pie.

Se levantó y estiró la camiseta y en ella iba poniendo las manzanas que arrancaba, hubo una que no alcanzaba bien, se estiraba y hacía maniobras para cogerla, su pie se metió en una raíz sobresaliente en el suelo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó con todo y manzanas.

—¿Estás bien?—Terry se apresuró a ayudarla a levantar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó ella con mal genio, pero no porque estuviera molesta con él, sino por la vergüenza de que la había visto caer.

—Iba a llamarte, pero entonces fue cuando te caíste... ¿te lastimaste?

Terry le revisó las manos y los brazos, le sacudió los residuos de hierba, hojas pequeñas y tierra que se le habían pegado a la piel.

—Sí, estoy bien... no quise ser ruda, es que... caerme en frente de alguien no es nada atractivo...—le dio una sonrisa, otra vez esa sonrisa que hacía que el corazón se le parara.

—No te preocupes... yo... vine a devolverte... esto...

—¡Oh! Llevaba casi dos días buscándolas... ¿cómo es que tú...?

—Las encontró Theodora.

—Gracias. Dile que más tarde le llevaré una Scooby-galleta.

Ella volvió a sonreir y se quedaron mirándose. Ella era hermosa para él, sencilla y hermosa. Tenía un jean corto, una camiseta azúl y zapatillas Converse, su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño desaliñado y juvenil debido al calor infernal, sus mejillas estaba rojitas por el sol.

Se fijó que era una chica baja, rió para sus adentros cuando luchaba por coger aquella manzana que nunca alcanzó. Él la arrancó con toda facilidad y se la dio.

—Utiliza una escalera la próxima vez. O pide ayuda.—le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Fue a ella a quien se le aceleró el pulso. A pesar de que su rostro lucía un poco pálido, sus rasgos eran hermosos, sus ojos tenían un azúl tan intenso esa tarde, sus cejas eran pobladas, pero bien delineadas, sus labios eran delgados y varoniles, la nariz era recta, ligeramente perfilada, era alto, al menos bastante más que ella. El gorro que siempre llevaba le daba cierta gracia personal y autenticidad, de pronto ella recordó cuando lo vio en la ventana, calvo... ¿será que...?

—Bueno, suerte con ese pie.— le dio la espalda para marcharse.

Ella no quería que se fuera, sentía que se le apretaba el pecho. El chico siempre, bueno, las dos veces que había interactuado con él siempre había sido amable y educado, a pesar de haberla espiado cuando se vestía, ella no había sido muy amable con él y de pronto se sintió mal.

—¿No te gustaría acompañarme un rato?—Él se volvió hacia ella, tragó hondo, el corazón le latía locamente otra vez.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¿Por qué no? Bueno, a menos que ya tengas planes... o una novia celosa...

—Jajajajaja.—no pudo evitar reirse. Una novia... él había tenido una novia, ella se había mudado a otra ciudad, mantuvieron la relación a distancia, luego vino lo de su enfermedad... todo se disolvió.

—¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia? ¿A caso dije algo estúpido?—sonrió y se echó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

—No lo sé, pregúntaselo a mi novia celosa.

—Bueno, si tienes novia, olvídalo... yo sólo...

—¿Ya conoces bien la zona?—la interrumpió.

—Más o menos...

—Entonces te llevaré de paseo.

—Vale.

Candy lo siguió, pero vio que se detenían en su casa, en seguida volvió a desconfiar.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?

—A mi novia celosa no le gusta que vaya a ninguna parte sin ella.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio?—comenzaba a enojarse.

—Tranquila, le diré que eres sólo una amiga.

—¿Te crees muy cínico, no?

Terry ignoró su molestia y silbó, en seguida Theodora salió muy contenta con el collar en la boca.

—¿Te... te referías a la perra?—preguntó sintiéndose tonta y avergonzada.

—¿Tú qué creías, Pecosa?

—Yo... ¡bah!

Esa vez, Theodora no le ladró, se acercó a olerla y movía el rabo contenta, la miraba muy alegre, dando alegres ladridos y algo retozona.

—Le agradas.

—¿De verdad? Porque el otro día quería comerme...

—Eso era cuando no te conocía, pero ya te acepta. Sóbale la mollera, le gusta.

—Eh...

—No te va a morder, te lo prometo.

Con renuencia, Candy acarició la mollera del animal, comprobó que lo que decía Terry era cierto, Theodora cerró los ojos y comenzó a frotar su cara en las suaves manos de Candy, la rubia sonrió y la siguió acariciando, hasta que Theodora se paró en dos patas y le colocó las otras dos en el pecho a Candy, se le detuvo el corazón de miedo.

—¡Oh!

—Theodora, no te pases, abajo.

Cuando la perra se bajó, Candy suspiró con alivio. Había vivido segundos de terror.

—Jajajajajaja.—Terry comenzó a reirse como demente.

—¡No es gracioso!

—Lo siento... es que tu cara... Jajajajajajajaja.

Mientras más se reía, más se molestaba Candy, pero luego... al verlo reir con tantas ganas, de pura alegría y lo bella que era su risa no pudo evitar contagiarse y comenzó a reirse también.

—¡Wuff!—Theodora con el collar en la boca les recordó que tenían un paseo pendiente.

Candy seguía a Terry por el hermoso y bien conservado vecindario, iban hablando de todo un poco, pero Terry no descuidaba el agarre de Theodora, era una perra grande y fuerte, se le escapaba en ocasiones.

Pasaron la zona en que habían casas y llegaron a una parte donde sólo había árboles y terreno, la gente solía caminar, correr, yoguear por esas áreas, aunque era algo solitaria, era bastante segura, además siempre la policía patrullaba la zona para evitar los vandalismos, pues cerca había también un parque de niños y un lago.

—Me gusta esto aquí...—dijo ella, ya habían dado las seis, el sol había cedido brindando los matices de un hermoso atardecer.

—Acampamos aquí una vez. Fue hace muchos años, pero nunca lo olvido.

—¿En serio? Yo siempre he querido acampar, pero mi madre siempre lo pospuso y lo pospuso hasta que ya crecí.

Se sentaron cerca del lago, Terry le lanzaba troncos a Theodora para que los buscara.

—Yo sólo acampé una vez, tenía cinco años, es de los únicos recuerdos que tengo de mis padres juntos...—se denotó tristeza en él.

—Sé lo que es. Los míos nunca han estado juntos desde que tengo memoria. Mi madre siempre fue una madre soltera...—sobó a Theodora que se había arrellanado junto a ellos, ya le iba tomando confianza.

—¿Te llevas bien con tu papá?

—Sí. Aunque lo veo poco, pero el tiempo que paso con él es genial.

—Tienes suerte.

—¿Tú no te llevas con el tuyo?—él dio un largo suspiro.

—Él tiene otra familia y no es lo mismo. Cuando estoy con ellos, sé que no pertenezco ahí...

—¿Te tratan mal?

—No. Es diferente... ellos son una familia normal... se sientan todos a la mesa, preguntan como estuvo su día... va a los partidos de fútbol de mi hermanito y a los recitales de piano de mi hermana, hacen barbacoas los domingos...

—Eso suena muy bien.

—¡Pero yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí!—se alteró sin querer.

—Entiendo que quisieras que eso lo hubiera en tu casa, con tu mamá, pero...

—Yo soy el hijo enfermo que sólo está para opacarles su vida perfecta.

A Candy se le aguaron los ojos tras confirmar sus sospechas. Pasó su mano por la cabeza cubierta por el gorro.

—¿Cuándo fue que te enfermaste?

—Hace un año.

—Lo siento...—lo miró con los ojos aguados llenos de sinceridad, lo miraba con tanta compasión y con algo muy distinto a eso, era muy guapo.

Era una chica en una estapa de su vida confusa, muy solitaria, pero el alma de Terry la atraía, le despertaba cosas. Sus ojos fijos en ella, la tristeza que emanaba de él... no supo por qué ni en qué estaba pensando, pero se acercó un poco hacia él y ligeramente rozó sus labios.

Todo en Terry se movió. Todo su mundo se balanceó, le gustaba ella, le gustaba mucho, pero tenía los pies sobre la tierra y sabía que era inalcanzable... ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué darle alas?

—No tienes que hacer esto.—dijo con voz ronca y molesto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Fingir que te gusto!

—¿Qué?—preguntó desconcertada.

—Sé que sientes lástima y es normal... pero no tienes que... no tienes por qué llegar tan lejos.—se puso de pie y Theodora hizo lo mismo.

—No fue lástima...—explicó con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Y qué fue entonces? No creo que de pronto te hayas enamorado de mí.— se quitó el gorro, menospreciándose a sí mismo.

—¡No lo sé! Sólo sentí hacerlo...

—¿Sentiste hacerlo? ¡Ja!

—No volverá a pasar. ¡Eres insoportable!—tomó el gorro de mala manera y se lo lanzó contra el pecho a la vez que emprendía la marcha de vuelta a casa.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡Me largo!

Se iba muy dispuesta, pero a Theodora le dio por seguirla, ponérsele en medio y hacerle la vida imposible.

—Dile a tu mascota que se quite de en medio.

—Lo siento, Candy. No lo pude evitar.—se le acercó, realmente arrepentido y se puso el gorro.

Ella tenía mucho en la cabeza. Sus emociones se agolpaban. Había sido muy lanzada, no sabía por qué había hecho eso, realmente no lo había besado, sólo se había acercado y rozó sus labios con los suyos... eso estuvo mal, terriblemente mal. A penas lo conocía... ¿qué pensaría ahora de ella? Había heredado el defecto virtuoso de ser espontánea como su padre.

—Discúlpame a mí. Lo que hice estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar, tienes razón. Creo que me dejé llevar por el momento...

—Te llevo a casa.—ella asintió.

El camino de vuelta fue totalmente incómodo. Iban en absoluto silencio, con tímidas miradas furtivas y miles de frustraciones.

Ella no podía saber cuánto le gustaba, que todo su mundo temblaba cuando la veía, cuánto su corazón la anhelaba y todo lo que había sentido cuando ella se había acercado, el roce de sus labios que le había dado una descarga eléctrica. Hace un tiempo atrás no hubiera habido ningún problema. Ella no habría tenido que dar ningún paso, la hubiera conquistado y le habría devuelto el beso con creces. Pero ahora era distinto, él ya no tenía aquél encanto que hechizaba a las chicas, era un chico enfermo, sentenciado a muerte que no podría aspirar jamás a una chica como ella.

—¡Candy! ¡Por Dios! Pensé que te había pasado algo...—cuando llegaron, su madre la esperaba afuera y la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en años.

—Mamá, estoy bien... y me estás sofocando, por favor...

—No te encontré en casa, no me contestabas las llamadas...

—Olvidé mi celular, lo siento. Mamá, él es Terry, vive en la casa de en frente...

—Mucho gusto, señora.—sonrió con timidez, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

—Es un placer. Me alegra que Candy esté haciendo amigos.—ambos asintieron, pero no se miraron, sus mentes seguían siendo un mar de confusiones.

—Me alegro que haya encontrado a su hija... no se me ocurrió que estuvieran juntos, de haberlo sabido le habría ahorrado la preocupación...—apareció Eleanor.

—Lo importante es que están bien y que la próxima vez no se irán sin avisar, ¿verdad, Candy?—la pecosa rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no vienen a cenar esta noche?—ofreció Eleanor de pronto.

—Mamá...—murmuró Terry con los dientes apretados.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer tras el susto...

—No quisiéramos molestarlos...—se excusó Agnes.

—¡Oh, tonterías! Estaremos muy contentos de que nos acompañen, ¿verdad, Terry?

Sólo se limitó a mirar a Candy, lleno de tensión.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Estoy enormemente agradecida con su apoyo, ha sido muy importante para mí. Quisiera publicar más seguido, pero mi vida está bastante complicada, hago lo que puedo y aunque no lo crean, no poder escribir tanto como quisiera me duele más a mí que a ustedes porque esto realmente lo amo, pero ando tan complicada por circunstancias en mi vida que me ocupan en cosas que no amo, pero que debo hacerlas porque son prioridad...**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:**

 **wendy. 1987, Sofia Saldaa, norma Rodriguez, Rey, KriztCullen, Maride de Grandchester, Iris Adriana, MarceGrandcheste, vero, flaquita, ELI DIAZ, BRSLICO, Claus mart, Becky70, Guest, kira anima, Dali, clauseri, RAME, LizCarter, Ana, Mendes, Diana Villegas, skarllet northman, Luz rico, Dulce Lu, Luisa, thay, amo a terry**

 **Hasta pronto!**

 **Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Atrapasueños**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Para no llegar con las manos vacías, Agnes pelaba las manzanas mientras Candy preparaba la masa para el pie, con un libro de receta hacían todo entre las dos, cuando ya estuvo listo para el horno, cada una se fue a bañar.

Candy llegó a quitarse la camiseta cuando recordó las ventanas abiertas, se tapó los senos a pesar de que estaban cubiertos por el sostén, cuando miró hacia la ventana sonrió al ver a Terry tapándose los ojos desde la suya. Riéndose, fue a correr las cortinas.

A pesar del baño refrescante, los pensamientos no la dejaban organizar sus ideas. Todo lo sucedido esa tarde... su osadía inexplicable y fuera de lugar.

Se puso un vestido sencillo y fresco, color durazno, entallado en la cintura y a medio muslo, sandalias bajitas en color blanco. Un collar y aretes a juego que eran imitación de perlas blancas, se soltó el cabello y se puso una banda blanca que tenía una flor color durazno, sólo se puso brillo labial en un color similar, tampoco era que quisiera impresionar a nadie, según ella.

—Mamá, por Dios, apúrate, sólo es una cena con los vecinos.

—Eres tan desesperada como tu padre. ¡Ya estoy lista!—le plantó un beso en la mejilla marcándole el labial.

—¡Mamá!

—Que no se nos quede el pie... el vino... bien, ya podemos salir.

Fue entonces en ese momento en que Candy se comenzó a poner nerviosa mientras caminaba los pocos pasos para cruzar hasta la casa de Terry. Volver a ver a Terry luego del penoso incidente.

No se explicaba por qué había tenido esa reacción, qué la había motivado a besarlo, fue como un impulso, algo que salió de ella sin más.

Candy tocó el timbre mientras Agnes sostenía el pie y la botella de vino. Su madre estaba tranquila, sonriente, optimista, como siempre, pero Candy vivía diferentes emociones.

—¡Buenas noches! Pasen, bienvenidas.—Las recibió Eleanor con alegría, vistiendo un sencillo vestido rojo y el pelo recogido.

—Gracias. Disculpa el retraso, es que... ya sabes, no queríamos llegar con las manos vacías.

—Ah... ¡tonterías!

Candy contemplaba con disimulo la casa de Terry que en estructura era muy parecida a la suya, solo que tenía una decoración más sencilla, de hecho, casi nula. Todo estaba muy organizado, la casa pulcra.

Mientras su madre y Eleanor parloteaban, ella curioseaba por la estantería, habían muchas fotografías de Terry, desde que era un bebé. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, esos ojazos eran hermosos. Siguió mirando otras fotos de distintas edades, siempre fue un niño lindo. Llegó a las más reciente, en esas llevaba el pelo castaño y lizo hasta los hombros, estilizado, con las patillas definidas, estaba con un equipo, sosteniendo un balón de baloncesto. Había otras de Eleanor y otro caballero que debía ser el padre de Terry.

Siguió husmeando, habían medallas y trofeos deportivos, todos de Terry. Era un chico atlético, muy activo.

—¡Maldito cáncer!—expresó con rabia.

—Uno se acostumbra.

—¡Jam!—se asustó al toparse con Terry de frente.

—Lo siento, pensé en voz alta. ¿Cómo estás?—le sonrió.

—Mejor. ¿Y tú?

Se había puesto un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de manga corta semi-casual por insistencia de su madre. Llevaba también un sombrero elegante para las ocasiones especiales, le sentaba de lujo, era un look original.

—Te ves... genial...—le dijo sonriéndole, ella se ruborizó, él hacía que se le desnudara el alma.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy... guapo.

—Dices muchas mentiras, te va a crecer esa nariz pecosa que tienes.

Tembló completa cuando él se le acercó, un temor expectante, pero él sólo le enderezó la vanda que se había puesto en el pelo.

—Bonito sombrero.

—¿Tú crees?—Terry fingió modelarle y ella rió. Él tenía una mezcla de humor, amargura y sarcasmo.

—Yo lo llevaré por ti esta noche.

—¿Perdón?

—Tu sombrero. Yo lo llevaré por ti.

Y sin más se lo quitó y se lo puso ella, brindándole una sonrisa espectacular.

—Devuélvemelo...—se puso tenso y se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, con miedo y vergüenza.

—No.— le dijo riéndose y alejándose.

—Candy, esto no es gracioso, devuélveme mi sombrero.

—No tienes por qué ocultarte de nosotras. Además, tú haces que el cáncer se vea sexy.—le guiñó un ojo y se rehusó a darle el sombrero.

—No sé de qué mundo vienes, pero sólo tú podrías pensar semejante cosa.

—Hagamos un trueque entonces, niño llorón.—Candy se quitó la vanda con la flor color durazno.

—¿Qué pretendes? No...

—¡Sí!—Con una risa diabólica le colocó a él la vanda.

—Chicos, vengan a cenar...—Eleanor los sorprendió en el trueque de sombrero y los miró con curiosidad, ambos se avergozaron un poco.

Fueron a la mesa, ya más relajados, Candy nunca le devolvió el sombrero, se lo quedó ella durante la cena.

Eleanor había hecho un estofado, pero la comida de Terry era diferente, notó Candy. Él tenía panecillos frescos, ensalada y frutas, no se había animado a tocar nada del plato.

—Hay ciertos alimentos que Terry aún no digiere bien...—explicó Eleanor.

—No se preocupen, entendemos.— Agnes sonrió.

—¿Quieres que hagamos un trueque de comida?—le secreteó Candy a Terry que estaba a su lado.

—No puedo comer esas cosas.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—Me hacen daño.—dijo tragando hondo y a Candy se le formó un nudo que le cerró el estómago.

—Entonces compartiremos la tuya, así se te acaba más rápido.

—No tienes por qué...

Sin hacerle caso, aprovechando que su plato aún estaba vacío, se sirvió lo mismo que Terry y con gusto, a ella le gustaban las frutas y los vegetales.

—Tu hija es encantadora, Agnes...—le habló a la madre, pero miraba a la hija, con una sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos aguados.

—Sí... ella es mi mayor tesoro.—la miró con adoración mientras ella y Terry parecían estar en otro mundo.

Con el encanto de Candy, Terry casi vació su plato y lo hizo de buena gana, ella no dejaba de hablar, lo mantenía entretenido, se había acabado la comida sin darse cuenta.

—Bueno, creo que sería bueno servir el postre.

—¡Por supuesto!

Mientras Eleanor y Agnes parecían tener mucha afininad, Terry deseaba que esa noche no terminara nunca. Ver la mesa llena, las risas y ocurrencias de Candy, su capacidad para convencerlo, su belleza.

—¿Quieres un poco?

—Candy, yo no puedo comer eso...

—Tu doctor no se va a enterar...

—Candy...

Ella tenía la cucharita con el pedacito de pie de manzana en sus narices, él probó el pie sin más remedio. Estaba delicioso, había olvidado ese sabor, esos pequeños placeres de la vida.

—¿Quieres más?

—¿Quieres matarme más pronto, verdad?—le sonrió de esa forma tan suya, aceptando cada pedacito de pie.

Eleanor no podía evitar que le saltara el corazón al mirar esas escenas. Su hijo parecía otro, riendo, su rostro iluminado como antes por momentos. Lo había visto mirando a Candy embelazado cuando ella no estaba pendiente, pero la emocionaba ver la forma en que la chica era con él, tal vez no fuera atracción o amor lo que sintiera, pero esa simple simpatía que mostraba por él le bastaba, su corazón de madre no podía evitar aferrarse a las esperanzas.

—Hace buen fresco a fuera, deberíamos aprovecharlo.

Salieron al porche, ambas madres se sentaron y siguieron conversando, de sus vidas personales, cosas que sus hijos estaban cansados de escuchar toda su vida.

—¿Me acompañas a darle un paseo a Theodora?

—Claro.

Terry silbó y la perra apareció alegre, moviendo la cola y dando vueltas. Le dio su collar a Candy en vez de a Terry.

—¿Ella quiere que yo la lleve?—él se encogió de hombros.

Le puso el collar a Theodora y entonces Candy llevaría las riendas de esa revoltosa y alegre criatura.

—¿Cuándo... fue que te enfermaste?

—Poco más de un año. Fue un castigo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Oh!—exclamó cuando Theodora tiró muy fuerte casi haciéndola caer. Debió ver a algún animalito por ahí.

—¡Theodora, tranquila o regresamos!

—Te obedece.—Candy notó la ternura con que él acariciaba la mollera del animal luego de haberla reprendido.

—Tiene que obedecer, sabe que cuando se pone pesada no la saco.

Sin ninguna razón, Theodora comenzó a ladrarle a Candy, como queriendo comunicarle algo.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Sabe que el sombrero me pertenece a mí.

—¿En serio?

—No te dejará hasta que me lo devuelvas.

Incrédula, Candy se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a Terry, él tembló cuando los dedos de ella tocaron su frente y sienes por un instante. La perra cesó su ladrido.

—¿Por qué dices que tu enfermedad es un castigo?—para su decepción, Candy no había olvidado el asunto pendiente.

—Creo que el mundo quiso hacer su balance. Yo... era bueno en todo, popular, salía con las chicas más guapas y populares, mi vida era demasiado perfecta, así que Dios decidió que debía enfermarme de Leucemia.

—No creo que Dios haya querido eso...

Ella acarició su rostro, pasó sus dedos por las cejas que a penas comenzaban a salir nuevamente.

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

—¿Así como?

—Actúas como si te lo pasaras muy bien conmigo, como si no tuvieras nada más interesante que hacer... ¿no tienes otros amigos? ¿Novio?

—Me resulta agradable estar contigo y no creo que el cáncer tenga que ver con eso. ¡Y por supuesto que tengo otros amigos!

—¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

—Viven en Chicago... además pensé que tú también disfrutabas de mi compañía, pero si tanto te incomoda...

Se giró molesta para irse, pero él la detuvo por un brazo, no fue con fuerza, sino que tomó su mano, sin brusquedad.

—Lo siento. Es que... quisiera que me miraras raro, quisiera que voltearas hacia otra parte cuando te miro... quisiera que parecieras más normal para...

—¿Para?

—Para no sentir cosas absurdas... para no imaginar cosas que jamás sucederán...

—Tienes razón. Soy rara... nunca hago lo que se espera de la mayoría.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Dime.

—No me hables más, no me busques, no me mires, haz de cuentas que nunca me has conocido, imagina que soy un leproso...

—Pero... ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Porque es más fácil aceptarlo así.

—¿Aceptar qué?

—Qué sólo será una amistad mientras...—un ataque de náuseas se hizo presente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Vete, por favor... ¡buah!

Lo vio sujetarse de un árbol mientras se doblaba por las contracciónes de las náuseas y devolvía todo lo que había comido. Ella lejos de irse, frotaba su espalda con cariño, compasión y gruesas lágrimas que se limpió antes de que él las viera.

—Te dije que te fueras... ¡por qué no te fuiste!—gritó con rabia, frustración y vergüenza.

—¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! ¿Cómo iba a dejarte en estas condiciones?

—Esto no es tu asunto...

Candy vio que su frente estaba perlada de sudor, claramente no se sentía bien y al tocarlo ella se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre.

—Terry...

—Es normal. Son los efectos de las quimio...

Al verlo tan desmejorado, lo instó a quitarse la camisa para que se refrescara, notó la cicatriz del catéter debajo de su clavícula, su cuerpo delgado, aunque bien formado.

—¿Puedes caminar hasta casa?

—Sí...

Candy lo llevaba casi abrazado y Thedora iba a su lado, como una guardiana.

—Candy...

—¡Terry! ¿Qué pasó?—Eleanor se puso de pie alarmada al ver a Terry llegar sin camisa y fatigado.

—Se puso mal, devolvió la comida y tiene fiebre...—explicó Candy preocupada.

—¿Necesitan ir al hospital? Yo puedo llevarlos...—ofreció Agnes.

—¡No!—expresó Terry enérgico, harto ya de hospitalizaciones.

—Se pondrá bien... el doctor nos advirtió de esto... disculpen los incovenientes...

—No te preocupes, si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en llamar.

...

Terry no quiso recibir más a Candy en los siguientes días y su ventana permanecía cerrada todo el tiempo, de modo que ella no sabía nada de él. El verano estaba concluyendo y muy pronto comenzarían las clases.

Aburrida una tarde, decidió que era un buen día para recorrer el vecindario en su bicicleta, ya se había aburrido de internet y de todas las actividades ociosas.

Terry seguía una dieta y unos ejercicios que le había recomendado su doctor para ir recuperando las energías de a poco. En las dos semanas que habían pasado, había recuperado un poco más de color y el pelo aunque a paso lento le comenzaba a aparecer.

Mientras Candy montaba su bici, sentía que alguien la perseguía, pero al voltear, no veía a nadie, pensó que era paranoia y siguió su camino.

Escondido en un rincón, Terry la admiraba, montando libremente, a veces soltando las manos del manuvio, cerraba los ojos y sonreía mientras el viento hacía que su pelo volara. Era lo más hermoso que él había visto. Ella estaba tan llena de vida, era tan especial.

—Theodora, no... no me hagas esto...

La perra se le safó y comenzó a perseguir a Candy en su bicicleta, al no esperarse la interrupción tan abrupta, además porque llevaba audífonos puestos, ver a Theodora acercarse ladrando la hizo perder el equilibrio y se cayó, pelándose las rodillas y los brazos con el asfalto ya que llevaba shorts y playera fresca.

—¡Candy!— Se apresuró a ayudarla a levantar.

—Me venías siguiendo, pensé que eran cosas mías...

—Lo siento... fue Theodora quien se emocionó cuando te vio... ¿estás bien?

—¿Cómo voy a estarlo?—sus rodillas sangraban al igual que los raspones en sus brazos.

—Te llevaré a casa para atenderte...

La cargó y a la vez llevaba la bici, por suerte no estaban tan lejos de casa. Ni Eleanor ni Agnes estaban en casa, Terry la llevó a la suya y la hizo sentarse sobre su cama.

Mientras él iba por las cosas, Candy observaba el cuarto de él. La cama con sábanas azúl oscuro, cuadros de baloncelistas famosos, una computadora, televisor, videojuegos, el cuarto de un chico.

Regresó con un recipiente con agua y jabón, una toalla, algodón, agua oxigenada y curitas.

—Eso me va a arder...

—No tanto.

Primero limpió los raspones de los brazos, le puso curitas en ambos codos y luego pasó a las rodillas y los raspones de las piernas. Las tomó con mucha delicadeza, eran muy bonitas, con una piel lozana. El tacto de sus manos en sus piernas la hizo sentir cosas.

—Ya no me las toques más...—se refirió a las heridas que él seguía limpiando.

—Vale, ya no más.—le sonrió con dulzura, viéndola de pronto como una niña vulnerable, deseando darle un beso, pero se contuvo.

—¿Por qué no quisiste recibirme?—Terry suspiró.

—No estaba bien para recibir visitas.— se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

—¡Ouch!—le lastimó una rodilla sin querer.

—Lo siento.

—Terry... yo no te tengo lástima, al contrario... yo a veces ni recuerdo que estás enfermo, yo...

—Yo no lo olvido en ningún momento.

—Aquí en Nueva York, eres mi único amigo, el primer amigo que hice, además pienso que eres genial.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé...

Recostó la cabeza del pecho de él, Terry no se esperaba eso, se encontró sin saber qué hacer, qué hacer con sus manos, se limitó a recibirla en sus brazos y se sentía tan bien. Quería que ese momento durara por siempre, había tenido tantas chicas a su disposición que nunca había apreciado un momento así.

—¿Te duelen mucho tus raspones?—pasó suave sus manos por las curitas.

—Me arden un poco.

—¿Quieres descansar?—se atrevió a besarle el pelo y la abrazó con un poco más de firmeza.

—No.— se removió y con una de las piernas sintió algo.— ¿qué es esto?

—¡Nada! ¡Dámelo!

Muy tarde. Candy tenía su cuaderno de dibujos. Al principio había dibujos de varias personas, de Eleanor, de cosas, pero a mitad de cuaderno vio un dibujo de ella, ella asomada por la ventana de la cual colgaba un atrapasueños. Siguió ojeando y habían otros dibujos de ella, uno en ropa interior, modelando ante el espejo, la primera vez que la había visto. Terry se avergonzó y se puso como tomate.

Ella se giró en sus brazos para mirarlo de frente, a él lo recorrió un miedo feroz.

—Eso fue... eso fue antes de que te conocie...

Comenzó a besarlo inesperadamente. Con mucha ternura. Su alma hambrienta, aunque temerosa, iba nutriéndose de esos labios, de ese beso inesperado y tan soñado, tan anhelado. Ella había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos, ya estaba a horcajadas sobre él y él la sostenía por la cintura, viviendo un momento mágico, pensó que debió estar soñando.

—Terry, ayúdame a entrar las compras.—escuchó a Eleanor llegar.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Buenas noches! Espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por comentar y apoyar.**

 **COMUNICADO IMPORTANTE:**

 **Amigas, sin ánimo de ofender, pues yo sé que sus peticiones no son con ninguna mala intención, quiero expresar (espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que hacerlo). Yo sé lo frustrante que es seguir un fic que nos encanta y que luego lo abandonen, yo tengo una lista interminable de ellos y sueño con que algún día sus respectivas autoras se animen a continuarlos, pero mientras eso sucede, tenemos que conformarnos con los que hay.**

 **Chicas, publicar o "continuar" un fic sin el permiso de su autora, aunque esta lleve siglos desaparecida, es PLAGIO, no importa que tan nobles sean nuestras intenciones, las reglas de esta página son claras. Yo les pido encarecidamente que dejen de solicitarme a mí o a las demás estos pedidos porque las perjudicadas no son ustedes, sino nosotras que nos arriesgamos a que nos cierren las cuentas, perdiéndonse con ellas nuestros trabajos previos y además el acoso por parte de las "defensoras antiplagio". Yo sé que algunas colegas lo hacen por complacerlas, pero ya eso queda a discreción de ellas, yo no me meto con nadie porque eso no me corresponde a mí, pero como bien me aconsejó una colega muy conocida y querida que lleva mucho más años que yo en esta página, aquí tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas porque así como hay motivos nobles, también hay personas llenas de malas intenciones.**

 **Aclaro que no estoy molesta, cuando quiero aclarar algo que para mí es importante empleo un tono serio, pero no grosero o de enojo hacia ustedes, todo lo contrario, para mí es un halago que piensen en mí para realizar un trabajo, eso quiere decir que han puesto su confianza en mí y lo agradezco, pero como han notado últimamente, las aguas en fanfiction están muy tranquilas, procuremos que se mantengan así.**

* * *

 **Hasta pronto, amigas!**

 **Wendy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Atrapasueños**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

El pedido de su madre vino como un balde de agua helada dispuesto a apagar un fuego que a penas se iniciaba, sin embargo, pese a los llamados insistentes de Eleanor, Terry seguía besando a Candy, deseando que el poder de su mente hiciera que Eleanor desapareciera del universo por un buen rato.

—Creo que debes ir a... a ayudar a tu madre...—se separó de sus labios, con la carita aún colorada y mordiéndose los labios traviesamente.

La cara de Terry mostraba nervios, su mirada era pura ensoñación, su corazón latía como loco, como si por fin recordara lo que era estar vivo.

—¿Ya te quieres ir?—preguntó pensando que tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

—¿Quieres que me quede?— Contestó recostándose en la cama, con los brazos hacia atrás, sus pechos juveniles se erguían con orgullo, la sonrisa pícara de ella lo mataba lentamente.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras un rato más... si no te molesta.

—Vale. Y te ayudo con tu mamá...

—¡No! Tú estás lastimada... espérame aquí, no tardo.

Se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, cuando llegó a la puerta se volvió hacia Candy otra vez y se quedó mirándola enigmáticamente, se le acercó y le dio un beso corto y suave, el que ella recibió temblando porque era el primero que salía de él.

—¡Terry! Me cansé de llamarte, ¿por qué no venías?

—Estaba ocupado... voy por las bolsas...

—¡Ya qué! Las he entrado todas yo esperándote... a ti te pasa algo...—dijo mirándolo de pronto con ojos inquisitivos.

—No me pasa nada, mamá, ¿necesitas algo más? Me voy a mi cuarto...

—¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

—Mamá...

—¡Woof!—apareció Theodora con algo en la boca.

—¿Y esa zapatilla?

—Eh...—Terry no supo qué decir, estaba de más decir cualquier cosa, eran zapatillas deportivas de chica.

—Terry, yo espero que esto no sea lo que estoy pensando...

No pudo detener a Eleanor que subía a toda marcha hacia la habitación de Terry, antes de que abriera la puerta, él la detuvo.

—No es lo que crees y por favor, no la vayas a espantar, no ha sido su culpa...—Respiró profundo, aún sufría ciertos episodios de fatiga en momentos en que se liberaba tanta adrenalina.

—Hola, señora Eleanor...—Candy le sonrió sentada en la cama, tranquilamente, ella vio los codos con las curitas, también las rodillas y otros raspones.

—Buenas tardes, Candy... ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?—se acercó para revisarla.

—Si, no se preocupe, creo que al asfalto le dolió más que a mí.

—¡Niña! Ten más cuidado, ¿qué va a pensar tu madre?

—Que tendrá que deshacerse de Theodora, ella provocó todo.

—¿Theodora?

—Suele recibirme muy efusivamente hasta tumbarme y eso fue lo que pasó.

—Vaya... Terry, debes aprender a controlar a ese animal, un día de estos...

—Mamá, está todo bien, puedes irte.—la echó y Eleanor se quedó perpleja.

—¿Disculpa? No pretenderás que te deje solo aquí con Candy... ¿cómo crees que reaccionará su madre si... si...?

—Descuide, Eleanor, es Terry quien debe cuidarse de mí y no al revés...—sonrió y guiñó un ojo, Terry se sonrojó.

Era curioso, el descarado solía ser siempre él, pero Candy... Candy había puesto todo su mundo del revés, como si ella fuera un huracán poderoso y él una suave llovizna.

—Mamá, sólo queremos compartir un rato, no vamos a hacer nada, por favor, déjanos ya.

—Terry, voy a confiar en ti, no me hagas quedar mal, recuerda lo que pasó cuando...

—¡Mamá!

—Vale, me voy, pero quedan advertidos.— con un gesto de fastidio, Terry sacó a Eleanor y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

...

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Estoy bien. Ven.

Ella lo invitó a volver con ella a la cama, él se recostó a su lado y ella acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, él bajó un poco la suya para oler su cabello y mientras lo hacía, cerró los ojos un momento.

—¿Por qué te gusta estar conmigo?—le acariciaba un brazo suavemente mientras la envolvía en la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Algo me atrajo desde que te vi.

—No te entiendo...

—Algo que no me deja desprenderme, además de que eres... muy guapo...— con sus dedos, hacía dibujos invisibles sobre el pecho de él.

—No te ofendas, pero... me cuesta creerte.

—¿Y tú? ¿No sientes nada?

—Creo que es más que obvio. Tú eres preciosa y pienso que estás muy consciente de ello, además de que eres... diferente...

—Somos diferentes, ambos.

—Necesito que me digas con sinceridad, no me voy a molestar ni a ofender... pero... ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? Me refiero a... ¿no estás divirtiéndote conmigo?

—Tengo buenos sentimientos, Terry, contrario a lo que se piensa de mí...

—¿Lo que se piensa de ti?

—Nada, olvídalo.

—¡No! Quiero saber, por favor.—había desesperación en sus ojos.

Candy salió del refugio de sus brazos, su expresión cambió por completo, se sentó, encogiendo las piernas.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si tenía amigos, novio...?

—Ajá...

—Los tenía. Toda mi vida estaba en Chicago, mis amigos y mi novio...

—¿Lo dejaste para venirte a Nueva York?

—No...

—¿Aún tienen una relación?—la miró con una rabia y un desprecio que la hirió, pero ella no se lo reprochó.

—Yo ya no tengo nada, los perdí a todos. Yo... tenía muchos amigos, todos crecimos juntos, fuimos a las mismas escuelas, tuve un amigo, Jimmy, él me amaba desde niño, pero a mí siempre me gustó Josh, mi novio, aunque siempre quise mucho a Jimmy y pasaba mucho tiempo con él, más que con Josh a decir verdad...

—¿Lo engañaste con tu amigo?

—No, pero él y todos piensan que sí, da igual...—su cara se puso muy seria, no pudo evitar el llanto por los recuerdos dolorosos.

—¿Qué pasó?— Candy sintió escalofríos y se encogió, Terry la llevó a sentarse en su regazo, ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y recostó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro en el que siguió llorando.

—Una de mis amigas, Eliza, ella... ella sí estaba enamorada de Jimmy, desde siempre, supongo que cuando crecimos, Jimmy había aceptado que no estaría nunca conmigo, naturalmente, él y Eliza comenzaron a andar, yo pensé que de verdad estaban enamorados... porque había pasado tanto tiempo que no pensé que Jimmy todavía... en fin... Yo vivía en mi propio mundo, feliz, no estaba pendiente a nada más.

Terry acariciaba su espalda suavemente mientras ella seguía contándole, mirando hacia el espaldar de la cama, sintiendo que el cuerpo de Terry que la sostenía era una roca fuerte que la resguardaba un poco del dolor.

—A Jimmy le regalaron un auto, un convertible hermoso... fue a casa con él para mostrármelo y me ofreció darme un paseo en él, yo encantada acepté, incluso lo convencí para que me lo dejara conducir.

 _—Por favor, por favor..._

 _—Candy, tú no sabes conducir._

 _—¿Quién dijo que no? Puedo hacerlo hasta mejor que tú._

 _—Lo siento, pero no..._

 _—Vale. ¡Mal amigo!— Candy se encogió de hombros y puso cara de enojo._

 _—Está bien, pero sólo una vuelta a la manzana, ¿vale?_

 _—¡Hecho!_

—El vio que yo no conducía tan mal, así que me permitió conducir su auto por toda la zona, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos viajando, pero nos dio hambre, fuimos a un _Mc Donald's_ , comimos, reímos, en fin, las cosas que hacen los mejores amigos... tal vez debí ser más sensata, respetar el hecho de que aunque era mi mejor amigo, él tenía a su novia y yo el mío, pero sinceramente... no se me ocurrió pensar en algo malo, incluso, había olvidado que Jimmy había estado enamorado de mí alguna vez.

 _—¡Candy! Mira como te estacionaste, jajajajaja._

 _—Bueno, aún estoy practicando... ¡Jajajajajaja!—no pudo evitar estar en risas al ver lo mal que se había estacionado, era casi increíble._

 _Risa y más risa, como siempre, pero los sentimientos de Jimmy nunca cambiaron, su risa le encantó, se dejó llevar por el momento y la besó._

 _—¡Wujuuuuu! ¡Fiuiuuuuu!— comenzaron a gritar y dar voces otros compañeros de escuela que pasaban por ahí y los habían visto besándose en el estacionamiento del Mc Donald's_ _._

 _—Jimmy... ¿por qué has hecho esto?—preguntó molesta, con los ojos aguados y terriblemente asustada mientras los chicos le tomaban fotos, grababan y se burlaban._

 _—Lo siento, yo... ¡déjennos en paz!— le quitó el celular a un chico que grababa y lo tiró al suelo._

—No quise que me llevara de vuelta a casa, llamé a mi novio para que me recogiera...

—¿Le contaste?

—Sí, yo soy muy obvia, no sé guardarme nada... pensé que era mejor que se lo dijera yo antes de que... todo estallara.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Buscó a Jimmy, tuvieron una pelea en la que ambos casi se matan, los vecinos llamaron a la policía, un verdadero desastre... En la escuela fue peor... habían fotos de nosotros, vídeos de cuando estábamos comiendo juntos, riendo... y lo del beso coronó el pastel... me gritaban groserías... traté de ignorarlas, pero fue horrible, me llamaban perra, zorra, ramera y hacían gestos obscenos cuando yo pasaba... Josh me dejó... era demasiada presión, su ego había quedado destruído...

—Lo siento mucho. Pero creo que no debió dejarte ir, aunque entiendo perfectamente sus celos, debió ser horrible...

—Yo... para demostrarle que lo amaba, que no era ninguna zorra y que jamás lo había engañado, le dije que... haría el amor con él, que estaba lista, que le demostraría que no me había acostado con nadie...

—¿Y... lo hicieron?—Candy rompió en llanto otra vez.

—Él había aceptado... fuimos a su casa y... luego de desnudarme dijo que lo sentía, pero que de verdad no podía ni tocarme... fue... fue realmente humillante.

—Pero ya no llores, ese tal Josh era un imbécil completo, ¿cómo pudo resistirse a ti?— le secó las lágrimas y le dio un beso a sus labios húmedos.

Candy estaba despertando al verdadero Terry, al pasional, vivo, protector.

—Pensaba que yo... era una cualquiera...

—¿Todavía lo quieres?

—No. De hecho, siento que lo odio, como si de alguna forma, todo en mí se hubiera muerto, todo lo bueno.

—Eso no es cierto, tú eres muy especial, bella, cualquier chico mataría por estar contigo, aún sabiendo que... que no tiene oportunidad...—reconoció con pesar.

—Tú... tú eres lindo por fuera y por dentro y yo no puedo evitar querer estar contigo, no sé por qué, pero necesito estar contigo.

Y volvió a besarlo, con más pasión, no se sabía cuál de los dos estaba más desesperado. Ella acariciaba el cabello que a él a penas le comenzaba a salir y las manos de él recorrían su espalda y cintura, se metían en su pelo y se enredaban, la apretaba contra sí como si quisiera fundirla en él.

—A veces me haces olvidar que me voy a morir...—la abrazó muy fuerte.

—No digas eso, Terry. Te has recuperado, sólo es cosa de tiempo para que todo vuelva a ser...

—Esto va y vuelve, Candy... ya no soy un chico normal, no vas a tener en mí a un novio normal...

—Pero es que yo no quiero un chico normal. Me gusta estar contigo porque eres diferente...

—¡Me voy a morir! Necesito que lo entiendas y si es posible, que dejes de hacer esto...—la retiró de su regazo y fue una de las cosas que más le costó hacer.

Candy se sintió brutalmente rechazada una vez más, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar sus zapatillas, sólo encontró una.

—Candy, no quise que te sintieras mal, yo... sólo no quiero hacerme ilusiones, tú no vas a aguantar lo que es estar con alguien enfermo de cáncer... te vas a cansar y me vas a dejar cuando más te necesite y no te podré culpar porque... eres muy joven y bella y no tienes por qué condenarte junto conmigo, entiende que yo tengo que proteger mis sentimientos también...

—Entiendo. Bueno, me voy... dile a tu mascota que por favor me devuelva mi zapatilla.

—Theodora...— con carácter, Terry le extendió la mano a la perra para que soltara la zapatilla de Candy y lo hizo, devolviéndola toda masticada y babeada.

—Gracias por todo.

—Te acompaño...

—No, gracias.

Se marchó, el dolor de la caída de la bicicleta no era nada con el dolor de sus sentimientos y todas sus confusiones. El pasado que había enterrado a veces salía a la superficie, pero de su madre había aprendido que la vida continuaba, que se vale llorar, pero que luego hay que secarse el llanto y sonreir, que eran mujeres, por tanto, no admitían la derrota.

Pasaron tres días, ella siguió con su vida, aunque se sentía rota, había abierto sus sentimientos hacia Terry, había abierto viejas heridas y la nostalgia se había colado por su ventana... miró hacia la ventana, la de Terry estaba abierta, pero él no estaba, en cambio, estaba la cara de Theodora asomada mirándola, en seguida emitió un ladrido cuando supo que Candy la vio.

—¡Candy! Ven a almorzar.— era sábado, Agnes apareció con comida china, pues los fines de semana ella "renunciaba a la cocina".

Su madre la conocía bien y ella le confiaba todo, eran mejores amigas, la madre perfecta, siempre decía Candy con orgullo.

—Candy, te traje aquí para que olvidaras la tristeza, no para que te hundas en ella otra vez. En una semana comienza la escuela, vas a cambiar de aires y entorno, conocerás nuevos chicos...

—¿Me pasas la salsa de soya?—Agnes suspiró.

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero debes ponerte en sus zapatos, Candy. Su vida es muy diferente a la tuya y él lo sabe, deberías agradecerle su honestidad, el que te deje ser...

—Él es perfecto, mamá... es muy tierno, es... ¿te has fijado en lo guapo que es?

—Por supuesto, pero... está enfermo, Candy, sabes que una relación con él no te llevaría a ninguna parte, sufrirás mucho, debes respetar que te brinde su amistad y no insistir en nada más...

—Su madre ha dicho que se ha recuperado, que estaba libre de cáncer y que en un tiempo podría retomar su vida...

—Entonces, dale tiempo a que él se recupere, a que se sienta seguro, los hombres tienen su orgullo, cielo, tal vez él no se encuentra en su mejor momento... y como tu madre, yo creo que es mejor que te evites el dolor, el cáncer nunca se va del todo...

—¡Pero está vivo ahora! Si yo me fuera a morir... disfrutaría y viviría mi vida al máximo, ¿para qué morirme antes de tiempo?

—Cada quien actúa y reacciona diferente ante las situaciones, Candy, y sólo él que lo está viviendo sabe como es vivir así.

—Tienes razón... pero es que... él es tan especial, es un caballero, es... tan tierno... pero es tan necio y tan... yo mejor sigo comiendo.—se llenó el buche arroz dando el asunto por terminado.

Una semana después, domingo, era víspera del comienzo de clases, Candy fue a abrir la puerta al oír que tocaron, pero no había nadie, había algo. Dos cajas, una del tamaño de zapatos y otra muy pequeña.

Un par de zapatillas Converse nuevas azules, la invadió un sentimiento, sabía de quién venían. Abrió la cajita diminuta y se encontró con un par de aretes pequeños y delicados, en forma de atrapasueños, eran plateados y la parte redonda que cubría el lóbulo de la oreja tenía inscrito "Dream".

De la misma cajita, sacó un papel pequeñito, lo desdobló y su corazón comenzó a latir con mucho vigor.

 _ **"Porque tú eres una soñadora innata,**_

 _ **pero yo sólo sería un mal sueño,**_

 _ **por eso, déjame atrapado".**_

—Feliz regreso a clases...

—¡Oh!— se dio un buen susto al verlo de pronto.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Paso por aquí de volada a dejarles este capitulo que espero que les haya gustado. Les agradezco a todas su apoyo, sus comentarios y el que sigan conmigo, pueste este mes estamos de aniversario, ya son dos años en esta página gracias a ustedes!**

 **Un beso enorme y hasta muy pronto,**

 **Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Atrapasueños**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Ver a Terry le iluminó la noche, el fulgor de las estrellas se opacaba ante el brillo fulminante de esos ojos que parecían alegrarse y regenerarse cuando ella estaba. Era como un hilo de fe y esperanza que se iba fortaleciendo cada vez.

—¿Te gustan?—dijo ya para romper el silencio y la tensión del nerviosismo que los invadía.

—Sí... son hermosos... y las zapatillas, son perfectas...—la sonrisa de ella hizo que el sol saliera en plena noche para él.

—Los aretes no fueron planificados... los encontré en uno de esos puestos de artesanía y... me recordaron a ti...—ella se mordió el labio en una sonrisa curvada.

—Me encantan. Los extrenaré mañana, con las zapatillas.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose en silencio, la emoción y los nervios podían cortarse, dos corazones peleándose por dar un primer paso hacia algo más, pero había una barrera fuerte e interna que los detenía; el miedo al rechazo.

—¿Ya vas a descansar o... te quedarás despierta otro rato?

—Es temprano aún, no tengo sueño...

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta... un helado?—le estaba costando todo animarse.

—El helado me provoca.

No hubo más palabras, pero Terry sintió que de alguna forma había ganado una pequeña victoria. Los nervios eran cada vez más fuertes, pero igual de fuertes eran sus latidos y poco a poco le iba creciendo también la esperanza.

Esperó pacientemente a que ella entrara a la casa y guardara los obsequios que él le había dado y que avisara a su madre. En esos cortos minutos analizaba todo para no arruinar sus avances en el último momento.

—¿Te dieron permiso?—preguntó ansioso y con el corazón acelerado.

—¡Por supuesto! Más que eso...— balanceó las llaves del auto de su madre en el dedo índice.

Cada momento con Candy era una aventura llena de vida para él. Se montó en el lado pasajero, a ojos cerrados, como si no importara a dónde lo condujera esa chica poco convencional, cada lugar podría ser el paraíso.

—¿Sabes dónde está la heladería, Candy?—ya llevaban unos diez minutos en marcha.

—Ehh... no, pero... ¡qué más da! Vamos a pasear.

Ella encendió el estereo y subió el volumen, abrió el sunroof para que el viento los acariciara. Su alegría era contagiosa, Terry no dejaba de mirarla, su risa, ese cabello hermoso que el viento iba alborotando y enredando sin piedad.

Candy le hacía apreciar y valorar cada minuto de su vida. Le trajo recuerdos de sus mejores años, sus locuras y travesuras. Hace un tiempo, era un adolescente normal, despreocupado, con aires de dueño del mundo. Daba todo por garantizado y muchas cosas fueron ignoradas, hasta que llegó la leucemia. Con ello llegó el miedo irracional a la muerte, luego la desesperanza, dando paso a la amargura, a la hipocresía de aceptar la muerte cuando dentro de sí el miedo a morir era cada vez más inmenso.

—No te preocupes tanto, llegaremos vivos.—bromeó Candy.

—No estoy preocupado, tú sigue conduciendo.— Exigió con fingida arrogancia mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento.

Ella conducía, pero lo miraba de reojo, se le veía relajado, confiado, pero a la vez veía su apuesto rostro impregnarse de melancolía. Se puso seria de pronto, tratando de indagar en sus pensamientos, darse una pista de en qué estaría pensando él cuando se desconectaba del mundo por esos instantes.

—¿Ahora quién se ha quedado pensativa?—él la tomó desprevenida.

—Pensaba en... en si te lo estás pasando bien... pensaba en qué estaría pasando por tu cabeza impredecible...—se estacionó un momento en una zona despejada.

—Pensaba en lo mucho que me recuerdas vivir... te pareces a mí más de lo que crees...

—¿Ah sí?—sonrió con coquetería.

—Te pareces al que yo era antes de...

—No creo que hayas cambiado. Es que... yo no te veo como te ves...

—No te entiendo...

—Te veo por dentro... y sé que eres feliz a veces, me gusta verte feliz, aunque sea a ratos.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque sí!

Candy se desabrochó el cinturón y se le acercó para besarlo. Siempre lo sorprendía cuando él menos lo esperaba, pero esa vez, se entregó a su arrebato sin reservas, como si no existiera nada más.

La besó con el desenfreno de la adolescencia, con las ansias y las ganas de lo nuevo, lo prohibido y lo aventurero. Recuperó a la medida del tiempo, algo de seguridad en sí mismo y tomó su rostro con delicada determinación.

Por ese momento, era él quien comenzaba a dominar el beso, a guiarla a ella que en el fondo no era tan experta como él, pero sí determinada, de naturaleza apasionada. Se iban despertando muchas emociones dormidas, el deseo había vuelto a él.

—Candy...

—¿Sí?—ella comenzó a limpiarle los rastros de su brillo labial, se percató de sus ojos aguados.

—¿Tú crees que tenga oportunidad? ¿De andar contigo?—los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. ¡Él estaba dispuesto!

—¿Y por qué no?

—He estado pensando... he pensado mucho y... no sé si me vaya a morir mañana, o en un año... o cuando sea... pero lo cierto es que no quiero partir de este mundo con arrepentimiento... quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que me sea posible. Yo iba a pedirte que me dejes estar contigo aún como amigos, pero sé que no soportaría ser solo tu amigo y tampoco soportaría verte andar con alguien más... que alguien más te note y descubra lo asombrosa que eres...

Silenció su argumento con un beso suave y sus labios se mojaron con las lágrimas de ambos.

—Yo no sé si te vas a morir mañana o en un año, o si yo por cosas de la vida muera primero que tú... pero sé que en esta vida ningún chico me verá de la forma en que tú lo haces.

Le besó los ojos que consideraba preciosos y dejó su frente pegada a la suya, sus respiraciones se unían en un mismo aliento.

—Esta es mi tipo de cita perfecta.—le dijo recostada en su pecho, casi encima de él y a través del parabrisas observó una vez más el cielo estrellado, el universo era perfecto, magníficamente perfecto.

—Siempre hueles tan dulce. Podría pasarme la vida así...

Como si fuera una invitación, ella se acomodó totalmente en su regazo y disfrutó del calor que emanaba de él y de sus sutiles caricias. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la forma en que él jugaba con su cabello, a sus dedos largos y varoniles dibujando en su cara.

—He pensado dibujarte a color...

—¿Sí?

—Estoy ensayando que estas pecas me queden bien... ¡ouch!

—¡Tarado!

—¿Qué hice? Te ves linda con tus pecas.— le agarró las manos fuerte y la llenó de besos en la cara.

—¿Qué hay más allá?—señaló hacia la carretera.

—Un lago. Los jóvenes suelen ir allí para...

—¿Para?

—Para estar solos...—el rostro de Candy se vistió de diablura.

Se acomodó en el asiento del conductor nuevamente y para sorpresa de Terry se dirigió al mencionado lago.

Aunque el lugar estaba abandonado, no se le podía quitar el crédito de que era hermoso, tenía también un pequeño puente tablado. Al llegar, se sentaron sobre las tablas, Candy envuelta en los brazos de Terry. El agua se veía tranquila y la brisa nocturna era fresca.

—¿Habías venido antes?

—Sí, por supuesto.—respondió él a la vez que olía su pelo y cerraba los ojos, rogando que la noche se hiciera eterna.

—¿Con una chica?—Terry sabía que se tipo de pregunta podría ser una emboscada.

—Sabes que esas cosas no se preguntan...

—Dime. No voy a enojarme, es solo... curiosidad.

—No lo recuerdo.—puso una expresión traviesa.

—¿Cómo no vas a recordarlo?

—Los caballeros no tienen memoria.— cerró su boquita impertinente e inquisitiva con besos y más besos.

Sin duda, esa noche sería inolvidable para ambos. Todo parecía ir de lujo. Estaban siendo ellos mismos, felices, sin miedo, sin tiempo.

—Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo?— su tono de voz era más ronco, su mirada reprobatoria y miraba hacia todos lados.

—Invitándote a nadar.—contestó como si nada mientras se despojaba de su camiseta.

—¿A nadar? ¿Pero te volviste loca? ¡Candy!

Quedando solo en la ropa interior saltó al agua. Cuando salió a la superficie le hacía a Terry provocadoras burlas. El rostro del chico pasó de la sorpresa al enojo y luego a la más evidente fascinación.

La imitó. Se quitó la camiseta y el jean y se lanzó al agua.

—¡Vaya! Don precavido se animó a acompañarme.

—Tú no tienes arreglo. No creas que te permitiré estas cosas a menudo.—la atrajo hacia él con indulgencia, no estaban en un espacio muy profundo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo nadar un poco?

—Nada. Solamente que estás en ropa interior y que alguien pudo llegar y verte. Solo eso.

—Haces que suene como un crimen.

Buscando calor se aferró a él, enroscando las piernas en su cintura. Hablaban, reían, reñían y entre besos y retozos se encendía el deseo. Se despertaba la vida misma en Terry.

—Creo que ya debemos volver...—la voz le salía torpe por los besos que no habían podido parar de darse.

—No quiero volver.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas, ya hemos ido muy lejos...—se refería más a su deseo y excitación que a cualquier otra cosa.

Salieron del agua, trataron de escurrirse lo más posible y se vistieron.

Eran las once de la noche cuando llegaron a casa. Sus madres estaban esperándolos como dos guardianas y supieron que estaban en problemas.

—¿Se puede saber dónde andaban? ¿Por qué estás toda mojada?—reclamaba Agnes, mientras que Eleanor fulminaba a su hijo con la mirada.

—Fuimos al lago.—Contestó Candy totalmente irreverente.

—¿Al lago? ¡Me pediste permiso para ir a comer helados!

—Bueno, y luego cambiamos de idea, mamá, deja el drama, llegamos vivos, eso es lo que importa.— le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y entró a la casa con todo el descaro del mundo mientras que Terry seguía afuera con una madre y una suegra furiosa.

—Terry, la madre de Candy te ha dado su confianza, ¿no crees que se te fue la mano?

—Mamá, no hicimos nada malo... estuvimos recorriendo la zona... y a Candy se le antojó nadar, no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, lo siento. Discúlpeme, señora White.

—¡Eso no es suficiente! Te llevaste a su hija y la regresaste casi a media noche...

—Realmente fue al revés, Eleanor. Conozco a mi hija, no dudo que ella haya sido la cabecilla de todo esto. Era ella quien conducía... Bueno, es tarde, me iré a descansar, buenas noches.

Con un bostezo, Agnes se despidió de ambos y entró a la casa, Eleanor y Terry hicieron lo mismo.

Candy se fue a su cuarto para desvestirse, por costumbre miró hacia la ventana y vio a Terry allí. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa muy lentamente para provocarlo.

La cara de Terry era pura estupefacción. Sus ojos la miraban asombrado, con la boca abierta. Cuando ella ya estaba en ropa interior, como él la había visto antes, comenzó a hacerle un baile gracioso, pero para él era sensual y provocador, ella sabía lo que hacía.

—Candy, tenemos que habl... ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¡Mamá!

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Hace un mundo que no pasaba por aquí. Espero que les haya gustado, las he extrañado mucho. Estoy resolviendo poco a poco el caos que es mi vida, pero no dejaré los fics, espero que me sigan acompañando a pesar de mis largas ausencias.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, chicas!**

 **Besos,**

 **Wendy**


	6. Chapter 6

Atrapasueños

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 6

* * *

Antes de que a Agnes le quedara bastante claro lo que estaba haciendo Candy y para quién, Terry corrió las cortinas y se retiró de la ventana. Respiró profundo y una sonrisa de ensoñación se dibujó en su rostro que se hacía más alegre cada vez, como si riera desde adentro, floreciendo tras un largo y desvastador invierno.

—¡No estaba haciendo nada! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—la forma malcriada en que su hija contestó hizo que Agnes pusiera los brazos en jarra.

—Esas no son formas de contestar y no veo que yo haya hecho nada que amerite tu falta de consideración.

—Lo siento, ma... es sólo que me sorprendiste.— se le aguaron los ojos con algo de remordimiento, si en el mundo había alguien a quien Candy amara e idolatrara era su madre.

—Quería hablar contigo; pero esperaré a que te laves; mientras iré preparando la cena.

Le dio un beso a su única hija, la luz de sus ojos y se retiró. Candy recuperó la sonrisa alegre y pícara mientras pensaba en Terry, en todo lo que habían vivido hacía un rato. El suave tacto, sus ojos hermosos lo especial que se sentía estar con él, sus besos que tenían un sabor ardiente y puro. Se estaba enamorando y reconocerlo hizo que sus ojos volvieran a aguarse, pero de alegría.

Si bien siempre había sido alegre, indomable, una chica única y de gran espíritu, el rompimiento con quien fuera su primer amor la había marcado y había opacado su brillo, había quebrado su autoestima, pero con Terry, de pronto todo florecía. Todo era diferente, un reto, algo difícil, algo único, algo hecho para ella.

Luego de su ducha y ponerse su pijama, bajó para cenar y más tarde tendría la conversación que se había quedado pendiente con su madre.

—Dispara, mamá, llevas mucho rato torturándome.

—Hace un rato iba a disparar todo lo que pensaba decirte, ahora de pronto no es tan fácil.—le acarició el cabello mientras admiraba su mejor creación.

—Ya sé por donde va la cosa.—retiró la mano de su madre y cruzó los brazos en un inconsciente desafío.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti. Cada vez que te veo, cada vez que hablas me siento orgullosa de ser tu madre, me siento satisfecha con la jovencita en que te has convertido...

—Mamá...

—Sabes que yo soporto todo en este mundo, menos verte sufrir, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Sí, pero...

—No estoy encontras de que andes con Terry, yo sólo quiero que estés clara en lo que estás haciendo, siempre te he enseñado a ser realista. Yo sé que lo quieres y que tienes las mejores intenciones, pero aunque suene mal, estás recogiendo un rosal.

—No me agradan las metáforas.

—Las rosas son bellas, son agradables a la vista, perfuman el aire, pero también tienen espinas, además se marchitan rápidamente.

—Ya entendí. Terry es una rosa llena de espinas...—sus lágrimas cayeron como rocío puro y limpio.

—Y para estar con él, tienes que estar dispuesta a pincharte con ellas.

—No tengo miedo.

—Yo solo no quiero que sufras, estás tan joven, tan hermosa...

—¡Él también está joven! Y es... hermoso.—respondió con orgullo.

—Quiero que seas feliz, que ambos puedan ser felices, Candy. Piénsalo bien antes de darle alas, no vayas a dejarlo caer cuando más te necesite.

—Eso no va a pasar. Además, está joven, tiene muchas posibilidades.

—Mi niña preciosa, ojalá Dios tome en cuenta esa fe tan grande.

En su mente, Agnes rezó para que fuera así. No tenía nada en contra de Terry, pero no podía evitar ser una madre y preocuparse por su hija, el camino nada fácil que estaba eligiendo.

Se retiró a su habitación y se lavó la cara. Las palabras de su madre habían surgido efecto, había dado paso a las dudas aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Como no tenía sueño, se puso a verificar su mochila, asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo para comenzar las clases la mañana siguiente. Abrió el armario para elegir lo que se pondría, dado que no era una buena madrugadora, lo mejor era facilitarse las cosas en lo más posible.

En una cajita, sobre su buró estaban los aretes que Terry le había regalado y los tomó nuevamente como quien hubiera encontrado un tesoro y su corazón volvió a latir intensamente, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta que querí una cajita, sobre su buró estaban los aretes que Terry le había regalado y los tomó como si fueran un tesoro. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente, como dándole la señal que necesitaba.

Apresurada, por motivos que solo su corazón sabía, volvió a asomarse por la ventana tras correr las cortinas esperanzada. Puede que con una llamada o un mensaje de texto fuera más fácil, pero los encuentros de ventana a ventana tenían algo mágico, algo que se había hecho simbólico.

Minutos después lo vio y le sonrió, con emoción, la respuesta que tanto buscaba estaba ahí, delante de sus ojos. Terry se quedó desconcertado al ver que de pronto ella desapareció y pensó que tal vez la había imaginado.

—¡Woof!

—Theodora, ahora no…

—¡Woof!—insistió.

—Ya es tarde para pasear y además está comenzando a llover… ¡Candy!—se sorprendió al verla frente a su ventana mojándose.

Bajó corriendo a abrirle la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a su madre.

—Candy, ¿qué haces aquí?—cerró la puerta a la vez que la inspeccionaba.

—Quería estar contigo.—se encogió de hombros y luego comenzó a llorar.

Terry parpadeó varias veces desorientado. Verla en pijama, empapada y llorando era un impresión muy fuerte. Le dio un abrazo, porque se la encontraba tan frágil de pronto y la cargó escaleras arriba para ocuparse de ella.

—Candy, si me hubieras llamado yo hubiera ido y no al revés. Puedes enfermarte.

—No pensé, yo solo quería verte.

Terry soltó la toalla con que la secaba para besarla. La besaba como no besaría a nadie en la vida, porque no habría otra Candy en el mundo, otra chica como esa, que hiciera esas cosas solo por verlo.

—Tienes que cambiarte. Te buscaré algo…

Candy asintió mientras tiritaba de frío. Minutos después Terry apareció con otra toalla, un pantalón de pijama y una franela suya y Candy se cambió en el baño. Regresó a la habitación y fue con Terry a la cama.

—¿Por qué llorabas?—la recibió en su regazo.

—Porque te quiero mucho.—los ojos se le volvieron a aguar.

—Yo también te quiero, pero no tenías por qué venir a decírmelo a media noche y bajo un aguacero.—con una sonrisa divertida le apretó la nariz y le dio un beso breve y suave en los labios.

—Sentí que debía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo nunca y…—Terry respiró profundo.

—En mis últimos análisis salió todo bien, me estoy recuperando pronto y podré ser el novio que te mereces…—comenzó a hablar muy rápido, enfrentándose al miedo de perderla, de que se estuviera rindiendo tan pronto.

—Tú eres mucho más de lo que merezco…

—¿Lo que intentas es dejarme?

—¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? ¿Cómo crees que voy a llegar a esta hora, bajo esta lluvia para… para terminarte?

—Lo siento. El cáncer vuelve a uno paranoico.

—Siempre soy yo la optimista, pero en el fondo, tengo un miedo terrible de que me dejes.

—¿Dejarte? Candy, yo estoy enfermo, no loco.

—No me refería a dejarme de esa manera…

—Eso no puedo prometértelo, no está en mis manos. Pero… acordamos que estaríamos juntos el tiempo que nos fuera permitido, sin importar qué pasara, ¿lo recuerdas?

Respondió besándolo impulsivamente, como siempre, con esa costumbre de sorprenderlo. Al principio hubo desesperación en el beso, luego llegó la calma en el calor de los brazos que comenzaba a adorar.

No mucho tiempo después, la calma también se empezaba a agotar por el ardor juvenil que despertaba en ellos los besos y las sutiles caricias. Candy sobre su regazo le hacía revivir las pasiones del adolescente que alguna vez había sido y ella vivía emociones que esporádicamente también le habían sido conocidas, pero nada se comparaba a lo que Terry le hacía sentir. Terry terminó por acostarse por completo, quedando Candy sobre él y la situación se volvió mucho más intensa cuando él acarició levemente su trasero y luego metió las manos dentro de su franela.

\- ¡Woof!- un ladrido y varios arañazos insistentes en la puerta de la habitación les hicieron recordar que habían dejado a la pobre Theodora afuera y eso a su vez les hizo recuperar la cordura.

Con el corazón acelerado, las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada, Candy se movió para que él dejara entrar a su inseparable amiga, quien entró algo resentida.

-Espero que alguna vez me quieras tanto como a tu mascota.

-¿Celosa?-levantó una ceja dándose importancia.

-Muyyy CELOSA. Es algo con lo que tendrás que lidiar si quieres ser mi novio.- lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un beso breve en los labios.

-No creo que me ganes en la escala de los celos, sabes, Pecosa, puedo llegar a ser un psicópata muy peligroso.

-Ummm ¿de esos que revisan el celular y siguen a su chica a todas partes disfrazados de arbusto?

-Algo así...

Terry se recostó a su lado y comenzaron a mirarse en silencio, con una sonrisa a flor de piel cada uno y miles de pensamientos que no se expresaron.

-Terry...

-¿sí?

-¿Lo has hecho antes?

-Tuve varias novias en mis mejores tiempos...

-Entonces sí lo has hecho.-se convenció y luego se quedó mirando hacia el techo, desconcertándolo.

-¿Te molesta que no sea virgen?-le preguntó con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es que estaba pensando... que quiero que la primera vez ques estemos juntos, ya sabes... sea especial.

-Todo momento a tu lado es especial.-besó su frente y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciarle la cara.

-Quiero que sea planificado, que sea algo lindo, como debe ser... no quisiera una experiencia vergonzosa y mucho menos quedarme embarazada.

-Será como tú la quieras, cuando estés lista. Sin apuros.-la besó con ternura.

-Es que ya estoy lista.

-¿Perdón! ¿Qué?

-No para que lo hagamos esta noche, tonto.

-¡Ah!

-Lista para planificar cómo, cuándo y dónde... y tranquilo, don Juan, que eso podría tomar unos meses.

-Ya me estás asustando.

-¿Te asusta esperar un poco?

-Me asusta lo que tu cabeza pueda estar tramando.

-Acostùmbrate.

Con malicia, lo besaba ardientemente, pero muy pronto comenzaba a caer víctima de su propio juego.

-Candy, si quieres que te espere todo ese tiempo, tienes que dejar de besarme así...

-Tienes razón...-respondió igual de acalorada y respirando con dificultad.

-Deberías ir a tu casa a descansar. Es decir... no es que te esté echando, pero mañana tienes clases y...

-Sì, es hora de irme.

La acompañó hasta su casa, sigilosos y antes de que Candy por fin entrara se besaron infinitas veces.

-Quiero que sueñes conmigo.-le dijo ella.

-Tenlo por seguro.-respondió mientras la retenía en un suave agarre por la cintura.

-Y recuerda que es tu sueño...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Dándole un último beso, cerró la puerta dejándolo con toda esa excitación y más convencido aún de que esa chica era una en un millón.

La madre de Candy no había perdido la costumbre de levantarla para la escuela, sabía que su hija dormía como un tronco aunque su despertador sonara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Despierta, holgazana.

-Mamá...

-Si no te apuras no podré llevarte y tendrás que irte en bicicleta.

-Vale, vale. ¡Esto no es de Dios!- se sentó en la cama refunfuñando.

-¿Y esa pijama?

-Eh... es una larga historia.

-Candy, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando...

-Se me hace tarde, mamá.

Antes de que su madre siguiera especulando, se metió a bañar. Al salir se puso un jean de estilo rasgado, una blusa fresca y las Converse que Terry le habia regalado, se soltó el pelo y lo estilizó un poco, tomó su mochila y bajó a desayunar.

-¿Cereal? ¿Qué pasó con eso de un desayuno a la altura, hecho por mi mamá?

-Candy, no hay tiempo, sabes que mi trabajo queda a más de una hora, eso sin contar el tráfico... ¡apùrate!

Prácticamente tuvo que tragarse el cereal, pero llegó a tiempo a la escuela, aunque se sentía algo perdida. La escuela era inmensa y trataba de encontrar entre la multitud de alumnos algún rostro amable que la ubicara sin que le gastaran alguna broma por ser nueva.

-Patty, llegaste de las vacaciones de verano con cuerpo de invierno.-dijo una chica a otra que padecía obesidad.

-Jajajaja.-rieron los que estaban a su alrededor.

Candy estuvo en la escena. Pensó en no interferir, era su primer día, no quería problemas, pero si había algo que odiara era la injusticia.

-Es cierto, ella debió llevar la dieta del ajo como tú.-Candy lo dijo en alta voz, de modo que se hiciera notar.

-¿Disculpa?-la rubia teñida la miró con desconcierto y arrogancia.

-Que Patty debió seguir tu ejemplo y practicar la dieta del ajo para mantener la figura.

-No llevo ninguna dieta a base de ajo...

-¿ Ah no? Disculpa, es que tienes un aliento fatal.-la chica se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Woooooo!-gritaron los demás a coro.

La cara de Susana Marlowe bullía de rabia y humillación y desde ese momento Candy encabezó su lista negra.

-Disculpa, no debí entrometerme, pero no lo pude evitar...-se acercó a Patricia O'brien.

-No importa, ella lleva contando la misma broma desde quinto grado...

-Pues deberías ponerla en su sitio, yo ya le habría arrancado la cabeza.

-Ignorarla es mejor, te lo aseguro. ¿Eres nueva, verdad?

-Sí. Estoy buscando este salón, con un tal profesor Martin...

-Oh, es el de inglés... es un buen profesor, te gustará...

Si bien Patty fue la primera amiga que hizo Candy, en una muy peculiar circunstancia, no fue la única. Su espíritu alegre y nada tímido la hizo integrarse muy pronto.

-Espero que te guste la escuela, no es tan tenebrosa como parece.

-Estoy segura de que sí.

-Si necesitas un aventón, mi mamá podría llevarte...

-Gracias, Annie, es muy amable de tu parte, pero creo que ya han venido por mí...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que soy un novio muy acosador.

Compartieron un beso que dejó a muchos perplejos sin ser a penas conscientes de ello. Terry había estudiado en esa escuela y fue muy popular, de ahí el asombro.

-No quiero que regreses sola a casa.

-No voy a perderme.

-Pero podrían robarte...

-Me devolverían a los cinco minutos, te lo aseguro.

-No lo creo.-la envolvió en un beso más candente.

Dos semanas habían pasado y ese fin de semana, el padre de Candy la invitó por fin a pasarlo con él en Chicago.

-Papá, aquí estoy.

-Preciosa, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?-le preguntó luego de abrazarla y besarla al bajarse del tren . Su padre era un hombre alto y guapo de treinta y siete años.

Venían conversando alegremente durante el trayecto.

-¿Te gusta la casa?

-Sí... ¿qué pasó con tu apartamento?

-Lo vendí.

-¡Oh!

-¿Quieres ver tu nuevo cuarto?

-Claro...

Su padre la condujo a una amplia habitación amueblada y fresca.

-No está decorada, la dejé así a propósito para que lo hicieras a tu gusto...-ella asintió.- Bueno, descansa, más tarde ordenaré una pizza y me sigues poniendo al corriente de todo.- le besó el pelo y se retiró.

Muchas ideas locas pasaron por la mente de Candy, pero se abstuvo de sacar conclusiones.

-El caso es que... él es tan perfecto, si no fuera por el... maldito cáncer.

-Yo no sé qué decirte, cariño... no soy un ejemplo precisamente en cuestiones del amor. Sólo te pido que seas astuta, es muy fácil caer en las redes del amor.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Nunca estuviste enamorado de mi madre.-su padre no respondió hasta un rato.

-Cariño, lo de tu madre y yo... no sé cómo explicartelo, éramos muy jóvenes...

-Lo siento, no debí traer ese tema, es sólo que estoy cansada...

Candy se retiró y llamó a Terry desde su celular, tenía un par de llamadas perdidas suyas.

-Has de estarlo pasando muy bien...-le reclamó con falso enojo.

-No tanto...

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé... tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Creo que deberías relajarte.

-De seguro. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Extrañándote.

-¿Ah sí?

-No sabes la tentación de ir a buscarte a Chicago que tengo...

-Estaré de regreso pasado mañana... pero se me ha hecho eterno también, te extraño demasiado.

-Yo te extraño el doble de eso.

-Mmm ¿Quieres saber de qué color son mis bragas?-un largo suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Candy...-su padre comenzó a tocar la puerta.

-¿Sì?-entró a la habitación.

-Te hablo luego, mi amor.-colgó la llamada con Terry.

-Voy a salir un momento, ¿no te importaría quedarte sola un rato?

rato?

-No tengo cinco años, papá.

-Siempre serás mi niña. Bueno, descansa.

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue normal. Su padre hizo desayuno, fueron al súper por provisiones y ya muy entrada la tarde él se encargaba de la cena mientras Candy se preparaba.

-Quiere presentarme a alguien...

-Espero que ese alguien no sea un chico.

-¿Cómo crees, tonto? De seguro ha de ser una novia o algún jefe al que desea impresionar...

-Estoy seguro que contigo a su lado dará una muy buena impresión.

-Me he puesto un vestido por si acaso es muy refinado el invitado.

-Has de estar muy guapa, ¿me envías una foto?

-Vale.-Candy se tomó la foto y se la envió.

-En serio tengo que tomar el primer tren a Chicago e ir por mi chica.

-Candy, cariño, llegó nuestra visita.

-Tengo que colgar, te llamo después.

Tal como Candy lo había presentido, se trataba de una mujer.

-Candy, te presento a Mary Ann, mi novia.-Candy respiró y disimuló sus emociones.

-Es un placer...

-El placer es mío, al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte.

Mary Ann tenía una sonrisa afable, era reservada, debía tener unos treinta años, era esbelta, elegante, pero sencilla, de pelo castaño y lizo, ojos color miel.

Su padre las dejó solas un momento mientras disponía la mesa, ambas se miraban un poco tensas.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?

-En la carretera.-respondió la mujer con un aire divertido.

-Así es, yo iba apurado y choqué contra su auto.-añadió su padre que llegaba con unos platos y luego le dio un beso casto a Mary Ann que hizo a Candy sentir muchas cosas nada sanas.

-Vaya, ¡qué romántico!

-Tu padre, el pobre, estaba tan apenado, yo estaba furiosa...

-Al parecer no tanto.-comentó Candy entre dientes.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada, es sólo que no sabía que mi papá fuera tan... romántico...

-Es muy detallista, de hecho. Recuerdo que en medio del caos del choque reclamé que sólo había salido para comer algo y que gracias a él había perdido el apetito, la Policía tardó tanto en llegar y notamos que el daño a los carros no era tan grave, terminamos almorzando en un restaurante chino que habia cerca...

Candy quería odiar a esa mujer, pero era agradable y no habia duda de que hablaba con la ilusión de cuando se está enamorado.

-Está deliciosa la cena, cariño.-comentó Mary Ann tras un prolongado silencio.

-Mi papá conquista a las mujeres con sus habilidades culinarias, sino preguntale a mi madre...-se hizo un silencio más incómodo aún y su padre la miró con reprobación.

-Candy, ¿me ayudas con el postre?

Ella se disculpó con educación para retirarse a la cocina con su padre.

-Tu comentario estuvo fuera de lugar y lo sabes.

-Lo siento.-reconoció con los ojos aguados, pero con gesto altivo.

-Esto es importante para mí, Candy. Se que es nuevo para ti, pero pon de tu parte, sabes que no sería nada justo hacerme elegir entre las dos.

-No pretendo eso.

-Mary Ann es una persona maravillosa, dale una oportunidad, ¿si?-le tomó el mentón con ternura y ella asintió.

Volvieron a la mesa y tomaron el postre sin ningún contratiempo. Luego Mary Ann se ofreció a ayudar a Candy con los platos.

-Perdón por mi comentario de hace un rato...

-No te preocupes. Se cómo se siente el sentirse invadido por un intruso.-hizo un intento de broma al que Candy correspondió con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Un rato después, Mary Ann se fue, quedando solos padre e hija.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, significa mucho para mí.

-Está bien. Reconozco que es tiempo de que comiences a salir con alguien...

-Candy... es mucho más que eso. Mary Ann y yo vamos a casarnos...

La cara de Candy se desencajó por completo.

-¿Vas... vas a casarte? ¿Con ella?

-Candy...

-¡Claro! Por eso has comprado esta casa, para ella...-reclamó llorando.

-Cariño, no te pongas así... cálmate, se que esto no es fácil de digerir...

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga mi madre?

Subió a su cuarto furiosa, dolida. Lloraba a mares por cosas que ni ella entendía.

El teléfono de Terry sonó muy tarde, a media noche para ser preciso.

-Candy, ¿qué pasa, Estás bien?-estaba algo desorientado, se había quedado dormido.

-No, no estoy bien...

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?

-En la estación del tren.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola, chicas. Les comento que por el momento no tengo computadora, lo que ha hecho la espera aún más larga. Se que algunas me han escrito preocupadas, estoy bien, sólo que mi tiempo está muy limitado y para rematar, mi compu decidió morir. Hice parte de este capítulo en la uni y lo termine en el celular,nada sencillo, pero ustedes se lo merecen luego de tanta espera.

Gracias por su apoyo y por sus comentarios, que tengan una feliz navidad!

P.S.D. Actualicé este fic primero para una chica Guest que me escribió y me comentó lo importante y significativo que es este proyecto para ella, lo es para mí también, escribirlo ha tocado mi propio corazón y el de muchas personas. Te deseo mucha salud,muchas ganas y muchas fuerzas en este camino tan espinoso, amiga, éxito en tus quimio, estarás en mis oraciones.

Wendy


	7. Chapter 7

**Atrapasueños**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Con los nervios de punta por la preocupación de saber a Candy sola en una estación del tren, a media noche y con la voz claramente llorosa, Terry se puso un pantalón, sus zapatillas y sigiloso tomó las llaves del auto de su madre para dirigirse a la estación.

Respiró profundo mientras encendía el motor. Hacía tiempo que no conducía, no desde que se había enfermado y su madre lo había comenzado a sobreproteger; además de que en su amargura, en el fondo no le apeteció ir a ninguna parte que requiriera conducir, se había acostumbrado a caminar.

Llegó a la estación y comenzó a buscar entre la escasa multitud que viajaba a esas horas el rostro y figura de Candy, todas las caras parecían ser las mismas y ninguna era el mosaico de pecas de ella ni la cascada dorada de sus rizos rebeldes.

—¡Terry! Estoy aquí…—tocó su espalda y él en seguida se volteó.

—¡Candy!—la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en años.

—No se me ocurrió llamar a nadie más…—lo apretó más fuerte y lloró con la cara enterrada en su pecho.

—Aún no lo entiendo… ¿saben tus padres que te has regresado?

—No…

—¿Tomaste el tren sin decir nada? ¡A esta hora!

—Lo sé, es que…

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Llamar la atención?

—¡No!

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando, Terry la tomó de la mano con cierta autoridad y se la llevó a parte, al estacionamiento. Ella se dejaba llevar como una niña pequeña que se había resignado a recibir su merecida reprimenda tras su más reciente travesura.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que salieras así?—la enfrentó ya un poco más calmado.

—Se va a casar… con ella…—sus lágrimas dolorosas cayeron mientras miraba hacia un horizonte totalmente negro.

—¿Quién, Candy? ¿Quién se va a casar?

—Mi papá. Le compró una casa y se van a casar. La llenarán de niños y vivirán felices para siempre…—sonrió con sarcasmo.

Terry se abstuvo de reclamarle su arrebato inmaduro, comprendía bien cómo ella debía sentirse. Él sintió la misma frustración cuando su padre dejó a su madre, entonces él solo tenía cinco años y tampoco lo comprendía. Aún no lo comprende cuando va a casa de su padre y trata de formar parte de esa familia, de sus propios hermanos.

—Candy, eso era algo inevitable… pero no te frustres, de todas formas, tú nunca has tenido a tus padres juntos…

—¡Porque él nunca quiso! Nunca quiso tener una familia, ni siquiera lo intentó y mi madre se lo merecía más que esa mujercita.

Acercó a la jovencita delgada y bajita, pero con una furia dentro de sí misma que la hacía imponente, la miró con sus ojos llenos de ternura y compasión, con ambos pulgares de sus manos gentiles y varoniles enjugó sus lágrimas.

—Tu madre no se lo merecía tampoco.—ella quedó desconcertada.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Tu madre no se merecía casarse con un hombre que claramente no la amaba y que no deseaba una vida con ella.

—Pero… pero ellos se amaban…

—Tal vez no lo suficiente.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaron por mí… digo, al menos si yo fuera a tener un hijo… lo intentaría, para que mi hijo sea feliz y tenga una vida normal… yo jamás tendré un hijo antes de casarme…

—Tal vez tengas razón, yo no podría negarme a formar parte de una familia si fuera a tener una niña tan preciosa como tú…—besó sus labios, sintió el sabor saladito de las lágrimas que los habían mojado.

—Yo no fui suficiente razón para ellos…

—Candy, son dos cosas muy distintas. Ellos no se amaban y no iba a funcionar, no habrías sido una niña feliz, te lo aseguro. Ellos te aman, eres amada y eso es lo que importa. Y además, ¿para qué quieres tú ser una chica normal? Precisamente eso es lo que amo de ti.

Él sonreía, ella no dejaba de mirarlo, era como si se hubiera ido en un trance. Tan dulce y tierno, tan alto, tan guapo, su cabello oscuro que continuaba avanzando, sus cejas haciéndose más visibles, su complexión poco a poco se iba volviendo más robusta, la salud iba volviendo a él y sus ojos tenían tanta vida, azulísimos como el mar.

—Te amo.—le dijo ella de pronto, en voz clara y directa, mirándolo a los ojos, grabándose en ellos todo su desconcierto, cada parpadeo de asombro.

—Candy… creo que ya es hora de irnos…—quiso pensar que tal vez no había oído lo que creyó oir.

—Te amo, Terry.—repitió y le retuvo la mirada.—Te juro que es cierto.

—¿Cómo sabes que amas?

—Solo lo sé. También sé que no podría amar a nadie más, porque si no es amor lo que siento por ti, entonces es lo más grande que jamás podré sentir por alguien.

—Yo sí sé que te amo a ti.

La comenzó a besar de una forma tan desenfrenada que ella no le había conocido, como un instinto pasional, primitivo y dominante que debió mantener oculto hasta ahora.

—¿Tú cómo sabes que me amas?—le preguntó mientras tomaba aire, aturdida por el beso.

—Porque antes nunca había amado, antes tú no existías.

—¿Nunca amaste antes?

—Soy perfeccionista, un gran defecto que tengo. Buscaba a alguien perfecta y no la encontré, por eso no pude amar hasta que llegaste tú, tú eres perfecta.

—Yo soy todo, menos perfecta. Soy un desastre, soy impulsiva, rara vez hago algo maduro, siempre actúo, lo arruino todo y luego pienso…—negó varias veces, recordando esporádicamente la cena con su futura madrastra.

—Es que no me refería a esas cosas.

—¿Y entonces?

—Cuando hablo de perfección, hablo de la chica que guarda amuletos, como tus atrapasueños, la que me besó sin esperar a que yo lo hiciera primero…

—¿A caso tenías intención de hacerlo?

—La intención no, pero las ganas sí. Perfección para mí es… ese baile que me hiciste en la ventana, meterte desnuda al lago sin importarte nada…

—¡No estaba desnuda!

—Siempre lo estás, siempre tienes el alma desnuda, eres como un libro abierto.

En efecto, eso era Candy, un libro abierto, de palabras claras y sonantes, llena de aventura, confusión y magia en cada página, siempre con ansias de llegar a un nuevo capítulo.

—Tenemos que ir a casa.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Candy, son la una de la madrugada y te has largado sin avisar, tus padres ahora mismo deben estarse volviendo locos… ¿tienes una idea de lo que has hecho?

—No estoy lista para ir a casa…—su celular no déjaba de sonar, llamadas de su madre y su padre.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente de insensatez, voy a llevarte a tu casa.—abrió la puerta del pasajero para que ella entrara al auto.

—Terry, acabamos de decirnos que nos amamos, no podemos simplemente ir a casa…

—Y será lo último que nos diremos si no apareces en tu casa de una vez.—él mismo la entró en el auto.

El celular de Candy volvió a sonar y como ella no contestó, Terry se lo arrebató y contestó él.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, señora Andrew…

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Agnes del otro lado, mortificada, pensando que algún depravado tenía a su hija.

—Soy Terrence, estamos en la estación, estoy llevando a Candy de vuelta a su casa…

—De vuelta…, pero… ¡pásame a Candy al teléfono!—Terry le pasó el aparato a Candy.

—Buenas noches, mamá, soy yo, estoy viva y estoy entera.

—¡Candy! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? No sabes la…

—Es una larga historia, mamá, nos vemos en casa.—colgó con todo el descaro y desfachatez del mundo, dejando a Agnes del otro lado perpleja y tramando muchas maneras medievales de disciplinar a su hija.

—Candy…

—¿Sí?

—¿Nunca te ha pegado tu mama?

—No…

—¿Ni siquiera una nalgada?

—No que yo recuerde, ¿por qué?

—Porque tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será la primera vez para ti.—se burló y ella le dio un manotazo.

En el camino, Candy pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y dentro de sí, reconocía que realmente se había comportado como una niña malcriada y engreída y aunque lo sabía, de todas formas no pudo evitar haber actuado como lo hizo.

Decidió guardarse su arrepentimiento para después y observar a Terry conducir, nunca lo había visto conducir y notó que lo hacía con la gracia, seguridad y soltura con que conducían los hombres. Tomó su mano libre y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos tan perfectos y masculinos, a rozarse la cara con ellos y poco a poco, por la hora que era, comenzó a sentir sueño y se volvió un ovillo en el asiento para dormir.

En los momentos en que Terry se detenía ante algún semáforo, la observaba. Tan tierna y pequeña, tan hermosa. Bajó la intencidad del aire acondicionado porque notó que tenía frío y estiró el brazo para alcanzar una chamarra que siempre tenía su madre en el asiento posterior del auto y se lo puso por encima como una manta.

Se dio cuenta que aunque Candy se proyectaba poco convencional, aventurera, hasta algo ruda, en ese momento, ese capullo envuelto y acurrucado en el asiento pasajero le pareció muy vulnerable en realidad.

—Candy, hemos llegado.—la despertó cuando se había estacionado ya en su casa. Agnes y Eleanor estaban afuera, escena repetida muchas veces tras cada ocurrencia de Candy en la que se involucraba a Terry.

La ayudó a bajar del auto, pues estaba algo desorientada, además de asustada, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

—¡Candy!—su madre fue hacia ella y la abrazó llorando, por las horas de angustia que vivió al pensar que le había pasado algo malo.

—Estoy bien, mamá, lo siento…

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Lo sientes!

—Mamá…

—Estoy cansada de oirte decir que lo sientes cada vez que se te ocurre hacer alguna estupidez. ¿Tienes una mínima idea de la desesperación y la angustia en que nos has hundido a tu padre y a mí?—Candy nunca había visto a su madre tan molesta, ni siquiera cuando a los trece años tomó el auto y condujo hasta el cine. Recordó incluso la broma que Terry había hecho, de que esta vez de seguro su madre le pegaría.

—Lo siento, mamá… quisiera poder decirte algo más, hacer algo más, pero solo puedo decirte que lo siento y no solo por haberme ido sin avisar, sino por… por todo…—eso lo dijo llorando.

Agnes no entendía en realidad qué había querido decir con que lo sentía _por todo_. Solo notó la sinceridad y la desolación en los ojos de su hija y su enojo se esfumó, porque su instinto de madre le decía que algo había pasado, algo que había cambiado a su hija para siempre.

Eleanor, al ver que Candy estaba bien y que se trataba de un asunto privado y familiar, se retiró junto con Terry, quien como despedida solo rozó la mano de Candy ligeramente en señal de apoyo.

Ambas chicas entraron y al cerrarse la puerta, ni ellas mismas sabían lo que ocurriría después, solo sabían que en ese momentos se necesitaban, siempre las dos, de cara al mundo, juntos eran invencibles, esa frase era prácticamente el emblema o la insignia de la fortaleza que habían construído juntas.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a contar lo que te hizo huir de casa de tu padre despavorida?

—¿Podemos saltarnos esa parte?—en la cama de Candy, las dos se habían acomodado.

—Prefiero que no te saltes ninguna.

—No me gusta verte sufrir, mamá…

—¿Quién dice que sufro?

—Conocí a la novia de papá…

—Vaya… pero no es la primera vez que conoces a alguna novia de tu padre, cariño.

—Esta vez es diferente. Van a casarse.—el rostro de Agnes se impregnó de asombro.

—Yo sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano… ¿es eso lo que te tiene así?

—Mamá, van-a-casarse. O sea, le compró una casa y van a casarse, ¿no lo entiendes? Boda-casa-bebés-.

—Entiendo perfectamente.

—¿Y te quedas tan tranquila?

—Tienes razón. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tomaré el primer tren hacia Chicago, le reclamaré a tu padre que hace dieciseis años no se quiso casar conmigo y luego averiguaré donde vive la mujercita esa y le pincharé las cuatro llantas a su auto.

—Mamá…—Candy puso los ojos en blanco captando el sarcasmo.

—Candy, entiendo que esto te moleste, que sientas que tu papa está en deuda con nosotras y sobre todo, que sientas que al aceptar a una nueva mujer en la vida de tu padre es como traicionarme a mí, pero no es así. Lo de tu padre y yo no estaba destinado a durar, no iba a funcionar porque entonces no teníamos la madurez de enfrentar un matrimonio en esas circunstancias, simplemente nos hicimos responsables de las consecuencias de nuestros actos, como haber tenido sexo sin protección. Éramos jóvenes y aunque hace unos años atrás no lo entendía, acabé por entenderlo y era mejor hacer las cosas como lo hicimos. Sé que tal vez te privamos de un hogar normal, de una familia normal, pero te amamos, Candy, más que darte la seguridad de un matrimonio, quisimos que tuvieras la certeza de que te amábamos sin importar lo que sucediera entre nosotros. La seguridad más certera de un hijo es saber que es amado, Candy.

Candy se quedó en silencio un buen rato, llorando, pero sin hacer ningún ruido, solo tratando de comprender las complejidades y las rarezas de la vida.

—¿Es egoísta que yo desee una familia completa?

—Por supuesto que no, cielo. Has esperado bastante y pronto la tendrás.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que pronto la tendré?

—Es lo que tu padre te está dando. No es conmigo como habrías querido, pero una vez se case con esa mujer que supongo que debe tener alguna mágica cualidad para haberlo arrastrado al altar… digo, no creo que sea la bruja malvada con sus malvadas y horrible hijas…

—Se llama Mary Ann. Es guapa y… agradable.—reconoció a regañadientes.

—Entonces no seas egoísta contigo misma. Aprovecha la oportunidad de tener al fin una familia completa. Le convendrá a Mary Ann tenerte de aliada, así le ayudas a cambiar pañales…

—¡No pienso ser la niñera de nadie!

…

Lunes por la tarde, Candy llegaba de la escuela junto con Terry, que siempre la esperaba a la salida para acompañarla de vuelta a casa. El auto de la mamá de Terry no estaba, en cambio, había un auto clásico azúl, descapotable.

—¡Dios! Es una belleza… ¿de quién es, Terry?—él se quedó tenso y en silencio.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Dijo el hombre que salió de pronto, sonriendo de forma ancha, alto, guapo, mayor, sin duda, el padre de Terry. Y Candy ni siquiera sabía que Terry cumplía años.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola! Feliz año Nuevo, un año más con ustedes en este maravilloso mundo. Gracias por el apoyo, por sus gratificantes comentarios y por seguir este Proyecto que me mueve toda el alma mientras lo escribo.**

 **Les recuerdo que no tengo compu, sigue dañada, así que solo actualizo cuando puedo y siempre que pueda lo hare.**

 **Un beso a todas y que este 2016 les traiga mucha prosperidad!**

 **Wendy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Atrapasueños**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

—¿Ya no te gusta el auto, Terry?—le preguntó su padre al ver que no reaccionaba. Candy se quedaba mirándolos a ambos, sin comprender por qué no se emocionaba Terry con un regalo tan despampanante.

—Sí… me gusta. Es solo que no me lo esperaba…—la sonrisa que su rostro dibujó no le llegó a los ojos.

—Siempre dije que sería para ti cuando terminara de repararlo y aquí está, todo tuyo.

—¡Ejem!—Candy carraspeó para que se acordaran de ella.

—¿Vas a presentarme a tu amiga, Terry?—Richard Grandchester miró a Candy con sus ojos de seductor innato y una sonrisa casi infantil.

—Ella es Candy White, es nueva en el vecindario. Es mi novia.

—¡Vaya! Es un placer, señorita.—tomó su mano y la besó. Candy se sorprendió, eso nunca le había pasado y reconocía incluso que el acento inglés del señor era encantador.

—El placer es mío. ¡Qué vergüenza! Yo no sabía que Terry cumplía años…—con una sonrisa apretada le dio un pellizco con disimulo.

—Porque aún no es mi cumpleaños, es en seis meses.

—¡Oh!

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está escrito que yo debo esperar a un cumpleaños para hacerle un regalo a mi hijo?—le lanzó las llaves de su nueva adquisición.

—Querías que lo condujera antes de morirme…

—¡Terry! ¿Qué te pasa?—le reclamó Candy con un gesto de total desaprobación.

—No le hagas caso, él siempre ha sido amargado, igual que su madre, parece que lleva néctar de limón en las venas.

—Jajajajaja… ejem.—Candy no pudo evitar reirse y Terry le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Bueno, esta noche cenaremos en Angelo's. Te espero con la encantadora Candy.—le guiñó un ojo.

—No creo que podamos ir, Candy tiene clases mañana y yo…

—¡Por supuesto que iremos! Terry se muere por ir, solo que es tan considerado, pero no se preocupe, allí estaremos, ¿verdad, Terry?

Terry estaba que bullía de rabia aunque en el fondo no sabía exactamente por qué. Esperaron a que el taxi de su padre llegara y tan pronto como se fuera este…

—Candy.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No tenías que interferir.

—Pero Terry, yo solo…

—Tú no tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos familiares, por favor, no vuelvas a interferir y mucho menos a comprometerme de esta manera.—estaba sorprendida y más que eso ofendida por la forma y el tono en que Terry le reclamaba.

—Solo trataba de ser amable… es tu padre…

—¿Y? También noté que le coqueteaste, ¿a caso te gustó?—Candy abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué? En este momento no sé si reirme o abofetearte por imbécil.

—Yo me di cuenta de…

—¡Abofetearte me apetece más!—lo amenazó ahora furiosa.

—Sí, déjame adivinar, te deslumbraron sus modales de caballero inglés…

—¡De hecho sí! Pocas veces se topa una con un caballero, lástima que no lo hayas heredado.—comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

—¿A dónde vas? Aún no he terminado…

—¿De qué? ¿De insultarme?

—¿Insultarte? ¿Ahora de qué hablas?

—¿De qué hablo? ¡Ja! Primero me llamaste entrometida por no querer desairar a tu padre y no conforme con eso te atreviste a insinuar que me gustó como hombre, ¡te parece poco!

—Candy…—parpadeó algo avergonzado.

—¿Esa es la opinión que tienes de mí?

—¡Por Dios, no! Eso lo dije sin pensar…

—Pues espero que lo pienses mejor la próxima vez, ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, no habrá próxima vez.—volteó para irse una vez más, Terry la retuvo y la obligó a voltearse.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No volveré a meterme en tus asuntos nunca más. Suerte con esa cena, que te la pases bien.

—Espera. Tú me comprometiste a ir, ¿ahora pretendes que yo vaya solo?

—Es tu padre, es tu asunto.—se safó de él.

—Sí, es mi asunto, pero como decidiste meter tu nariz y comprometernos a ambos irás conmigo quieras o no.—la volvió a tomar con fuerza y sus ojos azules la retaban en un desafío silencioso.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes así porque sí?—su expresión era burlona y sus ojos tan desafiantes como los suyos.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo! ¿A caso no has decidido tú por ambos que iríamos a esa cena?

—¡No fue un mandato! Si no quieres ir a esa cena, no vayas. ¡Déjame en paz! Estúpido amargado!

—Tú no te atrevas a hablarme así…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—llegó Eleanor en medio de la discusión acalorada.

—Oh, nada de lo qué preocuparse, señora.

—Sus gritos se escuchan por todo el vecindario y no es nada…

—Nada de importancia, solo que el imbécil de, perdón, el… tarado de su hijo piensa que me he enamorado de su padre…—Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo?—Eleanor era toda desconcierto y buscaba en ambos una respuesta para algo tan absurdo.

—Oh sí, don Terry ha tenido la brillante ocurrencia de que me gustó su exmarido, señora, ¿qué le parece? Es algo muy normal, ¿no?

—No entiendo… ¿por qué Terry piensa eso? ¿Cuándo has conocido tú a su padre?

—Fue un malentendido, mamá, pero Candy no puede simplemente dejarlo ir.

—¡Qué fácil! Mire, Eleanor, aquí lo que pasó fue que el padre de Terry lo sorprendió con este coche y muy amablemente nos invitó a cenar, pero como su hijo es un cavernícola sin modales no distingue la cortesía de la coquetería.

—A ver si entendí… ¿Terry te está celando de su padre?—Eleanor escondía las ganas de reirse.

—¡Claro que no!—se apresuró él a contestar.

—Pero no hay ningún problema, si en algún momento tuve interés en ir a esa cena, su hijo me lo quitó.

—Candy, tú-vas-a-ir-a-esa-cena.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes!

—¡Sí lo hago!

—Bueno, bueno, ya. Deja que Candy vaya a su casa, se relaje y ya luego deciden lo que harán respecto a la dichosa cena.

—Es que no hay nada que decidir, señora, yo ya dije que…

—Candy…—dijo Eleanor para que captara la indirecta de no echarle más leña al fuego.

…

Candy entró a su casa molesta y dolida, algo tensa. Era la primera vez que se peleaban y aunque estaba demasiado enojada, también le mortificaba no estar en paz con él. No se lo pondría tan fácil, su actitud la había herido. No era común en él una reacción tan inmadura, tan impropia de él.

—¿No se supone que la loca soy yo? ¿La insensata? ¿La que está a falta de unas buenas nalgadas?

—Jajajaja. ¿Quién dijo que estás a falta de unas nalgadas?—Agnes no pudo evitar reirse mientras dejaba en la mesa unos documentos que se había traído de la oficina.

—¿Quién más? ¡Terry! Y no le veo la gracia, de hecho.

—Sabes, desde que comenzaste en el pre-escolar muchas personas sugirieron lo mismo; que unas buenas nalgadas no te vendrían mal.—con su rostro risueño se sentó en el sofa y se quitó los zapatos de trabajar.

—Mamá, ¿de qué lado estás? El punto de esto es que… me trató como si yo fuera una particular que me inmiscuía en sus asuntos, como si lo que yo opinara le valiera madre, me desplazó… ¡ah! Y tras de eso se atrevió a exigirme que fuera con él a la cena.

—Bueno, tú sola te comprometiste…

—¡Mamá! ¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar más contigo… ¿y sabes qué más? ¡Te huelen los pies!—le dijo por pura maldad, desconcertándola y avergonzándola.

¡Plaf!—Agnes le dio una nalgada cuando pasó por su lado para irse a su cuarto.

—¡Oye!

—Se te han subido los aires demasiado últimamente, es para que recuerdes que soy tu madre, la que manda aquí.

—Tú estás loca, tú, papa, Terry, ¡todos están loc…!—su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—No es nada importante…

—Candy, siempre te he dicho que el orgullo nunca es buen consejero en el amor…

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer…—dijo con potente orgullo y se volteaba para irse.

Agnes la dejó tranquila. Suspiró porque también tenía cosas que contarle, pero decidió darle su espacio, recordando a regañadientes que ella también fue adolescente.

Una vez en su habitación, Candy se desvistió y tomó un baño para relajarse un poco, pero lo cierto era que enojada con Terry, su mente no la dejaba en paz. Su celular sonaba muchas veces por los mensajes de disculpa que Terry le mandaba, ella titubeaba y la final optaba por no responder.

 **Mensaje nuevo: Terry**

 _Sé que me estás ignorando,_

 _Pero también sé que estás leyéndome._

 _Lo siento, siento todo lo que te dije,_

 _Yo también tengo mis momentos difíciles…_

 **Re:**

 _Estoy haciendo mis tareas,_

 _Necesito concentrarme._

Luego de la cortante y única respuesta, Terry desistió y lanzó su celular al suelo alfombrado. Candy miraba y miraba las palabras del libro de química, pero no podía concentrarse en nada, la conciencia le remordía, pero a la vez le ganaba el coraje. Y el orgullo.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Ya estás adentro.—le contestó a su madre con sequedad sin despegar los ojos del libro que fingía leer.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que estás estudiando.—se burló su madre.

—Oye, yo conozco bien mis responsabilidades, se empeñan en recalcarme que nada me importa, que soy una chiquilla loca a la que le vale todo, que soy irrespetuosa… ¡yo también tengo un corazón! ¡También tengo sentimientos!

—¿Quieres calmarte? Nadie te está acusando de nada, no vine a ser tu juez.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó y cerró el libro y lo echó a un lado.

—Yo sé de tus preciosos sentimientos, sé del corazón grandote que tienes y aunque también sé que debí darte unas buenas nalgadas a tiempo, no dejo de pensar que eres perfecta y te amo.—se sentó a su lado y le pellizcó la nariz, ella estaba tan sensible que se le aguaron los ojos.

—Eso lo hace Terry, tú no lo hagas.—dijo secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Ah sí? Pues dile a tu Terry que tú eres mía mucho antes que de él y mientras estés en esta casa me perteneces.

—¿Ahora tú también te vas a pelear por mí? Tranquila, soy solo tuya, mamá, Terry aún no me desvirga.—Agnes abrió los ojos como platos.

—Haré de cuentas de que no he oído eso… ¡Dios! Si he pecado, contigo estoy pagando todo.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? ¿Me perdí de algo?—Agnes comenzó a tartamudear como si se hubieran invertido los papeles de madre-hija, cosa muy común entre ellas.

—Yo… tengo una cita…

—¿Una cita? ¿Conociste a alguien y no me has dicho?—Candy tenía un don natural para desviarse del punto, especialmente si el tema principal es ella.

—Te lo estoy contando ahora…—Agnes se mordió el labio en un gesto infantil de quien hace una travesura.

—¿Ahora? Si ya pasaron a la fase de tener una cita es porque se conocen de hace tiempo.

—Bueno, es un cliente del banco donde trabajo…

—¿El viejo ricachón que te regala bombones franceses?

—¡No! Y de todas formas, yo soy la adulta, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.—puso los brazos en jarra y fingió indignarse.

—Muy bien, Agnes, solo pórtate bien y no hagas lo que yo haría…—movió las cejas en un gesto de diablura.

—Sabes, a veces me da miedo dejarte sola con esas hormonas y Terry en la casa del frente…

—Mamá, se te hace tarde. Ve antes de que se te corra el maquillaje y tu pelo agarre frizz. Recuerda textearme un S. O. S. si el tipo resulta ser un psicópata. Nada de cachondeo en la primera cita y evade el beso de buenas noches. ¡Adiós!—Así Candy la corrió de su cuarto y volvió a internarse en la amargura de su cama.

Los minutos pasaban con una lentitud torturante, el reloj despertador le marcaba la hora como si cada numerito rojo fuera un verdugo que se tomara su tiempo con macabra paciencia. Las siete en punto comenzaron a flashar en el reloj. La soledad la abrazaba, tanto así que tuvo la tentación de textearle a Terry. Se decidió, tomó el celular, pero tocaron la puerta en ese mismo momento.

—Hola…—dijo Terry con timidez en el umbral.

—Si vienes para que te dé mi opinión sobre tu apariencia, esa camisa te queda horrible.—con eso lo recibió y respingó la nariz; el esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

—Tú me regalaste esta camisa.

—¿Yo? Bueno… se le veía mejor al maniquí.

—¿Podrías dejar eso ya? Vine a disculparme, vine a compensarte lo de la tarde hoy…

—No tienes que disculparte de nada, yo ni recuerdo lo que pasó esta tarde y… estoy sola en casa, deberías irte…

—Ya sé que estás sola, mucho mejor…—dijo y cerró la puerta, por primera vez fue Candy la que se puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Hago las cosas a tu modo.

La atrajo hacia él y sin ningún permiso la besó, de una manera que ella no le había conocido, no luchó contra él y se envolvió en ese beso apasionado y violento. La levantó y ella se colgó a su cintura y prolongaron el beso. Cuando terminó el beso, aún cargada, Terry la miró a los ojos fijamente, con la fascinación de siempre.

—Sé que no debí hablarte así y mucho menos insinuar que eras una entrometida…

—Terry…

—Déjame terminar. Eres mi novia y puedes meterte en mi vida tanto como quieras porque… porque sé que te importo y además eres mi única amiga…—los ojos de Candy volvieron a aguarse y no pudo evitar besarlo otra vez, pero de una forma dulce, con adoración.

—Yo tampoco debí comprometerte. Está claro que eres vulnerable a lo relacionado con tu papa, que todos tenemos algo a lo que somos sensibles y que cuando lo tocan nos transformamos en una persona totalmente distinta y… supongo que no fui muy comprensiva, te presioné…

—Shhh. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, excepto de ser tan hermosa y llevarme al límite.—el beso se encendió otra vez, tanto que parecía que al rededor de ellos llovían estrellas y fuegos artificiales.

—Terry… si quieres podemos ir a mi cuarto y…—respiraba con dificultad y sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

—¿Ahora? ¿Estás segura?—antes de que respondiera subía con ella aún cargada.

—Sí… No es como lo tenía planeado, pero…—él la dejó en el suelo de su habitación un momento.

—¿Cómo lo tenías planeado?—le acarició la mejilla.

—Bueno… es poco convencional, pero…—el celular de Terry sonó.

—Es mi papá…

—Contéstale.—dijo ella y se sentó en la cama.

Terry titubeó varias veces, pero al final contestó la llamada, se sentó en la cama con Candy y ella se pegó a él, mientras hablaba con su padre, le acariciaba el pelo a ella.

—¿Ir a la cena…?—Terry le habló a su padre, pero miró a Candy para poder tener una respuesta, ella le hizo señas de que sí.

—¿Entonces iremos a la cena?

—¿Todavía quieres acompañarme?—preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Claro! ¿O es que te entusiasmaste con la idea de ir solo?

—No…

—¿Habrá otra chica en esa cena?

—Sí…

—¿Y me lo dices así?

—¿Cómo se supone que te lo diga?

—Si ella va, quien quiera que sea, yo no iré, ¿quién crees que soy?

—Vale, pero si ellas no van, me temo que tendrán que cancelar la cena…

—¿Ellas? ¿Son más?

—Mi hermanita y mi madrasta, ya cálmate, ¿sí?

—¡Tarado!—le lanzó una almohada.

—Tienes que controlar tus celos, Pecas.

—¡Y miren quien lo dice!

—Me quedaría la noche entera peleando contigo, pero ya debes prepararte.

—Es verdad… ¿qué hora es ya? ¿Qué voy a ponerme?—abrió el armario y Terry se sorprendió por toda la ropa que a penas cabía.

—Es un restaurant pequeño y sencillo, puedes ponerte…

—¿Este vestido? ¿O este?—Terry parpadeó.

—Eh… cualquiera de los dos… todo te queda bi…

—¡Cualquiera no! ¿Cuál crees que me quede mejor?—Él exhaló un gran suspiro y eligió uno de los dos.

—Este es perfecto…

—¡Me pondré tacones! Sí… así me veré más alta y más adulta…—hablaba para sí misma y Terry decidió dejarla en su propio mundo.

Se sorprendió cuando ella se comenzó a desvestir en presencia suya, pero lo hacía todo automáticamente, como si a penas fuera consciente de que él estaba ahí.

—Me tendré que afeitar las piernas, ¡Dios! Parezco una mujer lobo…

—Candy, por favor, apúrate…

—¡No me presiones! Además aún tenemos hora y media.

—No lo digo por eso…

—¿Entonces por qué?—él le señaló lo que era obvio, su desnudez y su excitación.

—¡Oh! Lo siento… si tuviéramos tiempo podríamos… podríamos…—Terry consciente de no aguantaría un minuto más la arrastró al baño.

Mientras ella se bañaba, lo cual le pareció una eternidad, curioseó un poco en la habitación. Había fotos en su buró, de amigos, de su vida en Chicago. Tomó una en la que le pareció que se veía muy linda, ahí se dio cuenta que uno de los lados estaba doblado y al desdoblarlo, había un chico, no pudo describir lo que sintió en ese momento, pero decidió no reclamarle nada y pasarlo por alto.

—Me tardé mucho, lo siento…—al ser sorprendido por su voz, metió la foto en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Te ves… Hermosa…—se lo dijo con admiración y cierta melancolía, como no pudiendo creer que ella andara con él y aceptando que los celos serían parte del paquete.

—¿Tú crees? ¿No crees que me he exagerado un poco?

—Estás perfecta…—la atrajo hacia él y fue a besarla, pero ella lo esquivó un momento.

—Me quitarás el labial…—le explicó.

—Vámonos.—dijo con un tono seco y se dirigieron afuera, hacia el nuevo auto de Terry.

—Estoy comenzando a amar este auto, parece salido de una película…

—Ajá.

—¿Estás molesto por algo? ¿Dije algo malo?

—Vamos retrasados.—Candy sintió que había pisado algo, algo que crujía como papel plástico.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡Oh!—era un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas olvidado.

—Eran para ti, olvidé dártelas y se marearon.

—Están hermosas. Nunca me habían regalado rosas, ¿sabes?—sus ojos se aguaron y fue a besarlo.

—¿Nunca? ¿Estás segura?—fue él quien esquivó el beso esa vez y fingió interés en el tránsito que de hecho estaba paralizado.

—Claro que estoy segura, esas cosas no se olvidan… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Nada. Pensé que Josh te las regalaba.

—¿Josh? ¿Por qué estamos hablando de él?

—Ya llegamos.—dijo y se estacionó.

Se bajó y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta a Candy, le tendió la mano para guiarla a Angelo's. Caminando con ella, consciente de la admiración que despertaban entre las personas que les veían, se alivió la tensión y hasta sonrió, aliviándola también a ella de su desconcierto.

—¡Terry! Llegaste y junto a la preciosa Candy.—su padre se puso de pie y los recibió con auténtica alegría desde la mesa que tenían reservada.

—Buenas noches, señor Grandchester.—ella le brindó su grandiosa sonrisa.

—Te presento a mi esposa, Jenna, y estos chicos son Nick y Aria.—el niño de doce años despegó la vista de su tablet un momento, le sonrió sin hacer mucho contacto visual y volvió a lo suyo. La niña brindó una sonrisa tímida.

—Mucho gusto.

—El gusto es nuestro. Terry, te ves muy bien. Tu padre tenía razón, tu novia es muy linda.—le dijo Jenna, la pelinegra de unos treinta y dos años, guapa y esbelta.

—Gracias, me esto y recuperando aún.

—¿O sea, que ya no te vas a morir?—preguntó Nick, dejando la tablet.

—¡Nick!

—Lo siento, yo… estoy feliz de que estés aquí, pensé que no te volvería a ver…—se levantó y abrazó a Terry, quien se quedó frío al no esperar el gesto. Si bien se llevaba bien con su otra familia, nunca había sido precisamente afectuoso con sus hermanos.

—A todos nos da gusto que estés bien, Terry y más aún que tengas una Hermosa chica, siempre le dije a tu padre que serías un rompecorazones.—Candy lo miró y levantó una ceja a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa picarona.

—Es cierto, Terry me recogió en la escuela una vez y mi mejor amiga se enamoró de él para siempre.—la niña de ocho años puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Les parece si ordenamos ya? Tengo tanta hambre…—Jenna le dio una mirada intencionada a Aria.

Primero ordenaron un aperitivo y conversaban de cosas triviales, Candy estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de Terry, al rescate en caso de que se sintiera incómodo o tuviera algún episodio causado por su enfermedad.

—¿Y vas a volver a jugar baloncesto?—preguntó Nick mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—No lo creo…—bajó la vista, el baloncesto había sido su vida, iba a ganar una beca deportiva y formaría parte de un equipo de primera, todo parecía tan perfecto…

—Estoy segura de que lo intentará más adelante, si tú lo alientas, lo hará.—Richard le guiñó un ojo y Candy volteó para mirar a Terry a la cara y sonreirle.

—Yo me encargaré de que así sea.—respondió Candy con orgullo.

—¿Te vas a casar con mi hermano?—preguntó la nena.

—Jajajaja. No. Bueno… tal vez en unos años…

—Es que se ve que tú mandas. ¿Terry te obedece?

—Aria…—su madre le llamó la atención.

—Papá siempre hace lo que mamá dice…

—¡Eso no es cierto! Soy yo quien tiene la última palabra.

—¿Y cuál es esa? "Sí, amor, lo que tú digas".—se mofó Terry.

—Jajajaja. Es cierto. El otro día papá compró un palo de golf de trescientos dólares y mamá se enojó tanto que papá fue a la tienda al día siguiente y lo devolvió, el señor de la tienda le preguntó por qué lo devolvía y yo le respondí que mamá así lo había ordenado y todos los demás clientes se comenzaron a reir.—comentaba Aria entre risas.

—Ella no me ordenó que devolviera el dichoso palo, fue mi decisión.

—Sí, después de que mamá te amenazó con rompértelo en la cabeza.

—Jajajajaja.—a Candy se le salían las lágrimas de la risa, incluso Terry se reía a carcajadas.

—Ya llegó la comida, compórtense.—dijo la madrastra de Terry aún entre risas.

—Fue un placer haber tenido su compañía, gracias por venir.

—No hay de qué, esperamos que se repita.—le contestó Candy a Richard mientras se ponía de pie para irse con Terry.

—Claro. Terry, espero que nos visites en casa más a menudo, puedes llevar a Candy si lo deseas.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

—Candy, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo con mi hijo, sigue haciéndolo, está funcionando.—una vez más Richard le guiñó un ojo con total complicidad.

…

—¿Te lo pasaste bien?—le preguntó a ella en el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Por supuesto. Es muy agradable tu familia. No veo por qué dices que no encajas…

—Yo tampoco, pero creo que al llevarte a ti, puedo entenderlo.

—No entiendo…

—Cuando estoy contigo, es decir, cuando estamos juntos, hay afinidad, es como si tú me complementaras…

—Sigo sin entender…

—Es lo que pasa con mi papá y Jenna. Ellos se complementan, encajan. Con mamá era como si cada uno viviera en un universo diferente, no tenían eso… Mi rabia era eso, que no funcionara con mama y aunque ellos siempre fueron agradables y atentos conmigo, yo decidí no encajar, era una forma de ser leal a mi madre. Algo así como lo que te pasó cuando te enteraste que tu padre iba a casarse… no podías entender por qué con ella sí y con tu madre no.

—Me alegro que mi locura de esa vez al menos haya servido para aclararte la mente a ti.

—Candy, yo siempre estaré para ti, no importa las locuras que hagas, mi único anhelo es estar contigo hasta el final…

—Yo no quiero pensar que habrá un final.—lo besó, pero él no se dejó distraer.

—Vivo con el miedo de perderte, de que encuentres a alguien mejor y yo… sé que existe esa posibilidad y cada día trato de prepararme para enfrentarla si sucede y pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas esto; yo nunca seré una piedra en tu camino, si tú encontraras a alguien mejor, te prometo que te dejaré libre…

—Terry, yo…

—Toma. No debí tomarla, no debí esculcar en tus cosas…—le devolvió la foto.

—Puedo explicarte esto, yo…

—Shhh. No quiero oirlo, yo confío en ti. Entiendo que ustedes las chicas son apegadas a sus recuerdos y yo sé que lo amaste…

—¿Qué? Terry, yo te expliqué que eso fue un err…

—No tienes que negarlo, fue tu novio, entiendo que aún pueda quedar algo…

—¿Mi novio?

—¿Qué no es el tal Josh?

—¡No! Ese es Jimmy.

—Tu mejor amigo. El que ocasionó todo aquél escándalo…

—No pretendo que lo entiendas…

—Quiero que me expliques, quiero tratar de entenderlo porque sino mi mente comienza a sacar sus propias conclusiones…

—Jimmy fue un buen amigo, cometió un error, pero… no era malo, siempre estuvo a mi lado y… supongo que no era su culpa sentir amor por mí, lo que pasó, sé que él no lo planificó, él no es así. Me pidió perdón mil veces, trató de hablarme, pero yo me alejé de él totalmente porque trataba de recuperar el amor y la confianza de Josh y… me quedé sin ninguno. Si aún conservo esa foto es porque… porque no todo fue malo y tengo muchos recuerdos buenos de él, fue un buen amigo…—expresó llorando y conmoviéndolo.

—Lo siento, no llores, yo no quise, no fue mi intención traer el pasado…

—Ya no importa…

—¡Claro que importa! Te importa a ti…

—Ya es tarde.

—¿Lo has buscado? ¿Has intentado comunicarte con él de alguna forma?

—No… no tengo cara para hacerlo.

—Deberías. Si tanto te importa… al menos es lo que yo haría.

—¿Crees que quiera saber de mí después de tanto tiempo?

—No lo sé, pero supongo que tú también fuiste importante para él, tal vez esté esperando por que aparezcas todo este tiempo…

—¿Tú crees eso?

—Candy, ¿quién podría olvidarte a ti? ¿Desperdiciar una oportunidad contigo?

—Lo intentaré.—ya habían llegado a casa.

Terry se bajó y le abrió la puerta del auto y la acompañó hasta su casa.

—Gracias por ser como eres. Te amo.

—Yo te amo más, créeme.—le dio un beso de despedida.

…

 ** _Un mes después_**

—¿Estás lista para irnos?

—¿Vas a llevarme a la escuela?—se sorprendió Candy esa mañana.

—Más que eso. Iremos juntos a la escuela.

—¿En serio? ¿Volverás a la escuela?

—Sí. Mi doctor dijo que ya estoy listo.

—¡Es fantástico!—Candy saltó de la emoción y se le fue encima.

Terry llegó a la escuela y fue bien recibido por sus compañeros del equipo y por todo el que lo conocía.

—Gracias a Dios has resucitado, no hemos vuelto a ganar un partido desde que te fuiste.—le dijo Archie, un chico guapo y atlético.

—Aún no es seguro que regrese al equipo…

—¿Bromeas? Habla con el coach Hathaway, estoy seguro que querrá a su chico dorado de vuelta.

—Bueno, ya veremos, tengo clase ahora.

—Suerte con eso.

En la hora libre de los profesores, Terry se decidió a hablar con el Coach, no le dijo nada a Candy ni a nadie, no quería testigos en caso de que fracasara.

—Mi doctor dijo que estoy listo para volver a mis actividades normales, aquí tengo la orden médica, usted sabe que no le defraudaré, daré lo mejor de mí…

—Terry, tú siempre fuiste el mejor de mi equipo, pero… con tu ausencia tuvimos que completar el equipo nuevamente y… lamento decirte que no puedo integrarte ahora aunque quisiera…

—Pero…

—Hay un torneo dentro de dos semanas, aún si pudiera integrarte, no creo que estés listo en tan poco tiempo…

Terry se limitó a asentir y se marchó de allí frustrado.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado. Gracias por comentar y seguir conmigo, espero que nos leamos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Atrapasueños**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Candy, ajena a la gran decepción personal que había vivido Terry, se encontraba disfrutando de un día normal en la escuela. Se había adaptado bastante bien y la amistad con las demás chicas comenzaba a aflorar.

—¿Y cómo fue que pasó todo?—Annie tenía curiosidad.

—Realmente no lo sé. Él es tan guapo y tan tierno… y… simplemente sucedió.—Candy se mordió el labio.

—Lo de guapo, no hay quien lo dude, pero lo de tierno y mejor novio del mundo… ¿estamos hablando del mismo Terry?—la pelinegra había empleado el sarcasmo.

—Cuando lo conocí no estaba en su mejor momento, pero… a pesar de estar pálido, pelón y amargado…

—¿Más de lo habitual?—Candy suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Seguía siendo guapo… y a parte de eso… muy especial, no se parece a ningún chico. Me ha dado detalles, me consiente y… me cela.

—¿Celoso? ¿Terry?—Annie no lo podía creer, el Terry que ella había conocido era la antítesis a todo lo descrito.

—¿Qué te sorprende tanto?—ya Candy se comenzaba a molestar.

—Es que… verás, Terry no es una mala persona, ni nada, pero… tuvo muchas novias y a veces varias a la vez… nunca tuvo tiempo de celar a ninguna porque ellas se mataban por él, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera…

—Debo suponer que ha cambiado y como dices, no creo que estemos hablando del mismo Terry…

Aunque Candy no lo demostró, había una espinita sobre todo eso que la incomodaba. Si Terry de verdad era o es todas esas cosas hacía que muchas cosas quedaran en duda. Había oído de su propia boca que no había sido precisamente un santo y que bueno… las chicas nunca le habían faltado, pero todo eso había sido antes del cáncer… ella conoció a un Terry inseguro y pesimista, pero… ahora estaba recuperándose y casi en su totalidad, su cabello había vuelto, su palidez casi se había esfumado y recuperaba el peso perdido, a penas podías notar que había estado enfermo… ¿y si una vez recuperada toda su seguridad volvía a las andadas?

—Candy… no te he dicho esto para molestarte, tal vez con eso de su enfermedad ha cambiado… y se ha vuelto ese que tú describes, yo solo… bueno, creo que no debí hablar tanto…—Annie se dio cuenta tarde de lo que su boca suelta había causado y de verdad, se había arrepentido.

—Está bien… yo sé que Terry ya no es así…—dibujó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Oye y ya… ustedes… tú sabes…

—¿Si lo hemos hecho?—Candy le sacó las palabras y sonrió con picardía.

—Supongo que sí… ¿no?

—Lo dejaré a tu imaginación…—esta vez la sonrisa de pilla fue mucho más amplia.

—Candy, no seas así, cuéntame.—Fue Annie quien se mordió los labios esta vez con ansias de escuchar la historia.

—Tengo clases. Adiós.—Agitó la mano y se marchó.

…

Candy tuvo todas sus clases, le pareció extraño que en todo el día, Terry no le haya enviado ni un mensaje, revisó su celular mil veces en clases y nada. No habían pasado el recreo juntos y de pronto, las cosas que Annie le había dicho se agolparon en su mente.

—¿Has visto a Terry?—le preguntó a Archie al salir.

—No… pero su auto está afuera, debe estar por ahí o tal vez esté con el coach Hathaway…

—¿Con el coach?—preguntó entre desconcierto y emoción.

—Quiere regresar al equipo, así que si no lo ves por ahí, es una buena señal.—Archie le guiñó un ojos.

—¡Gracias!

Salió hasta el lote en donde se estacionaban los estudiantes a esperar a Terry, en algún momento tenía que salir. Caminó hasta el auto de él y lo encontró sentado en la cajuela, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Cuánto por su pensamiento, caballero?

—Candy…—se puso de pie inmediantamente.

—Te he extrañado todo el día…

—¿De verdad?—se hizo el interesante.

—¡Sabes que sí! Desapareciste todo el recreo, ni un mensaje, nada…

—Lo siento.—dijo y acto seguido la besó hasta marearla.

Candy esperaba que en algún momento Terry le mencionara algo sobre el asunto de su regreso al equipo, pero nada. Tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle, pero si notaba que se desconectaba del mundo por momentos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Supongo…—ya hasta ella se había contagiado de su tristeza inexplicable.

—¿Quieres conducir tú?

—¿Tu auto?—Terry se encogió de hombros.

Terry la miraba mientras ella conducía. Sabía que amaba todo de ella y que tenía una chica insuperable, sonreía sin darse cuenta. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo ella había venido a parar con él, un perdedor.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No lo sé…—respondió Candy desviándose del camino.

—Candy, yo estoy cansado, quiero irme a casa.

Candy respiró profundo. Dio un giro brusco y se estacióno en un camino apartado. Se molestó y por la cara que tenía Terry se dio cuenta que se avecinaba un momento incómodo y terminó por respirar profundo también.

—¿Hay algo que no me has dicho? ¿Algo por lo que estés así?

—¿Así cómo?—dijo con fastidio y rodó los ojos.

—¡De insoportable!

—¿Insoportable? Te he dejado conducir mi auto, casi siempre te complazco y… ¿no tengo derecho a estar cansado? Además eres tú la que está gritando y con ganas de pelear, yo solo quiero llegar a casa.

—¡Bien! ¡Pues llega!

—¿Qué haces?

Ella se bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar entre el camino boscoso de vuelta a su casa, aunque no llegó muy lejos.

—Déjate de tonterías, Candy, súbete.

—Prefiero caminar.

—Sabes que no te voy a dejar caminar sola, súbete.—la paciencia comenzaba a faltarle.

—Cuando me molesto y no quiero ver la cara del causante, me gusta caminar, hasta que se me pase, déjame caminar en paz.—se puso en marcha otra vez.

—Está bien…

A Candy le pareció raro que Terry cediera tan fácil. Lo vio sentarse en la cajuela del auto muy despreocupado y con una sonrisa de lado. Ella dio un par de pasos y al sentir una lluvia inclemente caerle de pronto, comprendió el cinismo de Terry.

—¿Ahora sí te subes, Candy?

—¡Ahora sí te puedes ir al diablo!—dijo con rabia y siguió caminando.

Se reía de verla enojada, pero también era cierto que se le habían despertado otras emociones al verla mojada, con la camiseta pegada que se había vuelto traslúcida y sus pezones erectos por el frío de octubre.

—¿En serio vas a caminar así hasta casa?

—No.

—¿Te subes?—le señaló el auto.

—No.

—¡Y qué quieres!

—¡Que me quieras!—le gritó con los ojos que se veían aguados a pesar de camuflajearse con la lluvia.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué piensas que no te quiero?

—Porque no confías en mí, porque me tratas mal cuando algo te sale mal y… y…

—¿Y qué?—la sujetó fuerte, ambos mojándose en el aguacero sin tregua.

—No sé por qué aún no lo hemos hecho…

—¿Qué?—Terry parpadeó.

—Nada, no sé por qué dije eso…—se avergonzó y se sintió estúpida.

—Candy, te amo y eso lo sabes de sobra, no sé a qué viene toda esta tontería, más bien debería ser yo el que viva lleno de miedos porque… bueno, tú tienes mucho más razones y excusas que yo si quisieras dejarme.

—Pero no confías en mí…

—Candy, si yo no te he dicho algo, no es porque no confío en ti, a parte que no creo que yo deba informarte cada paso que doy, no eres mi madre, y tú tampoco me dices algunas cosas…

—Yo… yo sí…

—Candy, sabes que tengo la razón… hay cosas que sólo nos pertenecen a nosotros.

—Se supone que no haya secretos…

—No se trata de secretos, no tengo intención de ocultarte nada, sino que a veces no estoy listo para hablar de algo en particular.

—Bien. Ahora sí me quiero ir a casa.

—Y si no lo hemos hecho fue porque tú me dijiste que no estabas lista, que querías planificar no sé qué cosa y te he respetado eso…

—Pero la otra vez casi lo hicimos y eso no te importó.

—Esa vez solo se dio por el momento y fue perfecto, pero no era la ocasión apropiada, estábamos contra el reloj, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero no hemos vuelto a intentarlo…

—Candy… ¿por qué esto se ha vuelto de pronto tan urgente para ti? ¿Qué es lo que tú no me has dicho?—la miró con ojos inquisitivos.

Ella suspiró y luego sonrió con ironía. Sabía que todo era pura tontería y razones sin fundamentos.

—Me han dicho como eras antes. Con las chicas…

—No entiendo.

—Digamos que según tengo entendido, no perdías el tiempo… y… bueno, conmigo todo ha ido tan despacio que llegué a pensar que… que no te gusto igual, que yo no soy capaz de despertarte esas cosas y que cuando te recuperes del todo…—la lluvia cedió un poco, volviendose una tenue llovizna.

—Yo nunca te voy a dejar, sácate esa tontería de la cabeza. Si me tomo las cosas con calma es porque quiero vivir cada momento, contigo es diferente, porque todo cuenta, me haces feliz en todo tiempo, con todo lo que hacemos…

La comenzó a besar con ternura, luego la abrazó fuerte por el frio, sin dejar de besarla y volvía a llover, pero no importaba.

—No digas que no despiertas nada en mí, porque dormir es algo que me cuesta desde que te conocí.

La levantó y ella se colgó a su cintura, el beso tan encendido que terminó con las manos de él por todo su cuerpo. Sentir sus manos por sus pechos, vientre y gluteos mientras la besaba bajo la lluvia fue el momento más erótico de su corta vida.

Dejó de llover, Terry le puso a Candy la chamarra de su equipo y se quedaron allí, sentados sobre las hojas secas y húmedas, Candy en su regazo.

—No me aceptaron de vuelta en el equipo.—le soltó sin presiones ni rodeos.

—Lo siento…—chocó su frente con la suya y se le salieron las lágrimas.

—No llores, eso me hace sentir peor…

—Es que sé lo importante que es para ti y…

—Lo es. Pero no puedo hacer más. El coach no cree que me haya recuperado y no quiere arriesgar el equipo, lo entiendo…

—Pero… aún puedes seguir intentándolo, el próximo año, tal vez… o quizás en otra escuela, ¿lo has pensado?

—Creo que debo aceptar que eso se acabó, concentrarme más en mantenerme sano y que todo lo demás fue parte de mi otra vida.

—Pero tú amas el baloncesto, uno no puede dejar de hacer lo que ama así como así…

—Te conocí a ti. La vida no ha sido tan injusta después de todo.

…

—¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado?—le preguntó Agnes a su hija, ella despegó la vista de su tarea y la miró.

—Depende. ¿Qué castigo planeas imponerme?—Agnes se sentó sobre la cama de su hija con una sonrisa emocionante.

—Me gustaría que conocieras a Albert…

—¿A quién?

—A Albert, el hombre con he estado saliendo, ¿lo recuerdas?—Candy cerró su cuaderno.

—¿Trabaja?

—¡Por supuesto! Te he dicho que lo conocí en el trabajo.

—¿Tiene auto?

—Varios.

—¿Es rico?

—Bueno, no… pero tiene un negocio de venta de autos usados…

—¿Estás segura de que no son robados?

—¡Candy!

—Hay que tener precauciones, Agnes, no vayas a enredarte con un ratero, delincuente, vividor…

—¿Pretendes desalentarme?

—Claro que no, pero si no te cuido yo, ¿quién lo hará?

—Creo que te va a agradar, es divertido, ni aparenta tener cuarenta años…

—¡Cuarenta! Ay, Agnes, hay que ver… asegúrate de que Viagra se adecuado para su corazón y…

—¡Candy!

—Lo siento, olvidé que tú también eres cuarentona, jajaja vale, ya sé que son solo treinta y seis, pero en fin, volviento al tema del Bertito, ¿te aseguraste de que no está casado? ¿Tiene hijos?

—Es viudo. Tiene un hijo, de tu edad… de hecho, está en tu misma escuela…

—¿Qué? Agnes, sabes que no es bueno involucrar la vida personal con los negocios…

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?

—No he conocido el primer loco que reconozca que está loco.

—En fin, Candy, lo invité a cenar el sábado, por favor… compórtate, ¿sí?

—No sé por qué lo dices, Agnes, ¿a qué le temes?—puso cara de diablillo.

…

Tocaron a la puerta en casa de Terry, al abrir, se sorprendió al ver a Candy acompañada de tanta gente.

—Hemos traído el baloncesto a ti.— le dijo sonriendo y señalando a todos lo del equipo, incluyendo a Annie.

—No entiendo… ¿Qué es esto?

—Que es hora de jugar. ¡Vamos!—Archie le lanzó el balón que casi lo deja sin aire.

Caminaron hasta la cancha del vecindario y formaron dos equipos para un partido amistoso.

—¿Tú también vas a jugar?—miró a Candy sorprendido.

—¡Claro! Ni modo que me quede ahí viendo.

Lo cierto era que Candy no era tan mala jugando, Terry la cargó en alguna ocasión para que encestara el balón. Fue un momento divertido al principio, luego el juego comenzó a tornarse en serio. Annie estaba en el otro equipo, intentaba robarle el balón a Candy, al igual que otro integrante del equipo que se le había pegado demasiado por atrás.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es necesario que te le acerques tanto?—se hizo una pausa en el juego, todo se volvió tensión.

—Yo solo estoy jugando como juego siempre…—se defendió el chico.

—Yo te conozco bien y sé lo que estabas haciendo.—los ojos de Terry se volvieron fieros y Candy estaba desconcertada. Se había concentrado tanto en jugar bien, que no había notado la obscenidad del chico.

—Terry, sigamos jugando, de seguro ha sido un mal entendido, cálmate…—Stear trató de promover la paz.

Terry respiró profundo, el asunto se olvidó y siguieron jugando hasta finalizar, gracias a Dios, todo acabó bien.

—Casi les ganamos…—dijo Candy agitada al finalizar el juego, cuando los demás se despedían para irse.

—No juegas nada mal…—le dio un beso.

—¿Te lo pasaste bien?

—Claro. Gracias por… por ser como eres.

Caminaron los dos hacia la casa de él, cansados, pero con la emoción del juego. Una vez en la casa, Terry se quitó la camiseta, Candy hizo lo mismo, para desconcierto suyo.

—¿Qué? Yo también tengo calor…

—¿Ah sí? Hay que refrescarnos…—respondió él.

Procedió a besarla y entre cada beso, las prendas continuaron cayendo, las caricias aumentando y el deseo se volvió imparable. Terry la llevó a su habitación y le cerró la puerta en las narices a la pobre Theodora.

Candy no podía creer que por fin estaba sucediendo. En su cama, envuelta en las sábanas que olían a él, tantos besos y tantas caricias. Ni siquiera mostró miedo ni nervios, como si el universo hubiera escogido el día y el momento perfecto para que fueran uno.

Cerró los ojos y empuñaba las sábanas, todo era divino y perfecto. Tantas sensaciones físicas y emocionales estallaban por todo su cuerpo. Besaba el pelo húmedo de Terry y le acariciaba la espalda, aferraba sus piernas a su cintura como si nunca quisiera desprenderse de la unión que habían fortificado.

Hasta terminar, había algo que a penas había empezado. Un amor grande, la experiencia más hermosa para ella y la primera vez que Terry se había tomado la molestia de pensar en alguien más que en sí mismo, en sentir mucho más de lo que jamás había sentido. Su amor en ese momento se había vuelto más posesivo al comprender oficialmente que esa chica era suya y que no se veía con nadie más, mientras respirara.

—No quisiera irme nunca.—le dijo con él aún sobre ella.

—Si dependiera de mí que te quedaras, jamás saldríamos de este cuarto.

—¿Estás feliz?

—¿Cómo no estarlo?

—Es decir, ¿si te gustó estar conmigo? Mi cuerpo…

—Candy, ¿qué te dije hace unos días?

—Lo sé, pero…

—Amo todo de ti. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha?

La llevó de la mano hasta el baño y fue entonces, que expuesta ante él en algo tan íntimo como bañarse, sintió algo de pena. Pero fue hermoso bañarse juntos, se estaban enjuagando cuando, Eleanor, que acaba de llegar de algún lugar, no aguantando más las ganas de orinar, entró al baño ya que la puerta no estaba asegurada.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?—Terry estaba sorprendido y molesto, Candy inmediatamente se cubrió con una toalla.

—Bueno, creo que es mi casa y es mi baño. ¡Esto es increíble!

—No le vaya a decir a mi mamá, señora, por favor…

—¡Vayan a vestirse!—los echó mirando hacia otra parte. Hasta las ganas de orinar que tenía se le habían quitado.

Terry ya se había vestido, Candy esperaba a que él le llevara su ropa que había quedado tirada en el salón.

—Candy, tu ropa está masticada y babeada… y… tu mamá está en el salón esperándonos.—Terry tragó hondo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Que tal! Espero que estén bien y hayan pasado un lindo domingo! Gracias por comentar y acompañarme siempre!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Atrapasueños**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Muertos de vergüenza bajaron las escaleras. Por primera vez Candy se mostraba temerosa ante su madre. No era que le tuviera miedo a una golpiza, pero cuando vio su cara de asombro, de vergüenza y decepción y sus ojos llorosos, se sintió fatal.

—Candy…

—Mamá, antes que nada…

—No te entiendo, ya no más. Yo creo que te he dado la suficiente confianza, la suficiente libertad, más de la que te mereces, tal vez… pero no te he criado mal, jamás te he enseñado a ser una desvergonzada...

—Señora…—Terry trató de decir algo en favor de los dos.

—Tú no me vengas a decir que fue mi hija la que te arrastró y te obligó…—a Eleanor se le escapó una risita sin querer.

—No, señora, por supuesto que no. Todo salió bien, solo fue un incidente al final, no esperábamos que mi mamá llegara temprano…

—¡Ja! No esperaban ser interrumpidos en sus sinvergüenzuras, pensaron que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para usar la casa como un jodido motel… disculpe mi vocabulario, Eleanor, pero es que esto…

—Mamá, no exageres. De no ser porque nos sorprendieron bañándonos…

—¡Bañándose! ¡Juntos!

—Bueno, ni modo que entráramos por turnos, aunque pensándolo bien hubiera sido…

—¡Este no es el momento para tus impertinencias!

—Agnes… imagino como debes sentirte, pero te recomendaría que te calmes… esto es algo que en el fondo sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano… y que sepamos nosotras es la primera vez que ocurre… en fin… no castigues a tu hija por algo que nosotras también hicimos o hubiéramos hecho a esa edad de haber tenido oportunidad…

—Justo por eso, no quiero que mi hija cometa el mismo error que yo…

—¿Ahora yo soy un error, mamá?—Agnes suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—No quieras aprovecharte de la situación para desviar el tema, te conozco.

—No hicimos nada malo, yo amo a su hija…

—Terry, no estás ayudando…—le susurró su mamá.

—Pero es que…

—Desvirgaste a su inocente niña, eres un desgraciado.—le susurró otra vez con una sonrisa burlona.

—Vámonos, Candy.

—Pero mamá…

—No juegues con mi paciencia, Candy. No abuses.—su tono fue tan amenazante que obedeció sin rechistar.

Terry la vio irse, cubierta por su chamarra. No creyendo aún que un momento tan hermoso terminara como una broma de mal gusto. Aunque se le fue la mente recordando lo hermoso que fue estar con ella.

—Mamá, ¿cómo sabes que era virgen?—le picó la curiosidad.

—Porque a mí siempre me toca limpiar tu desmadre.—le mostró la sábana con una mancha de sangre antes de echarla a la lavadora.

—No nos dio tiempo a… a pensar en nada…

—Claro.

—La próxima vez que te quieras aparecer temprano, avísame.

—¿Disculpa?—se volteó Eleanor hacia él luego de iniciar la lavadora.

—De no haber sido por tu… escándalo esto no…

—O sea… que yo tengo que avisarle _al señor_ cuando voy a llegar para que él pueda usar las facilidades de mi casa a su antojo.

—No voy hablar más contigo. Vieja anticuada…—murmuró.

—¡Te oí!—le lanzó una zapatilla deportiva que él había dejado como siempre, tirada por ahí.

…

Candy estaba en su habitación, buscando una ropa cómoda que ponerse. Se detuvo con la camiseta en la mano, soñando despierta, recordándolo todo.

—Candy.

—¡Dios! Ya ni siquiera tocas la puerta, Agnes… ¡No me veas!—se cubrió los pechos ante su madre.

—No seas ridícula. Quiero hablar contigo…

—Mamá, en serio…—puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, en serio. Ven.—se sentaron en la cama.

Agnes no sabía por dónde comenzar, así que pasaron varios minutos de incómodo silencio. Comenzó por acariciar y besar el pelo de su hija. Recordando cada etapa de su desarrollo. Sus travesuras, las quejas que siempre recibió de ella incluso cuando a penas iba al pre-escolar. También la recordó participando en todos los concursos de talento de la escuela, su hija siempre era el alma de todo.

—Tú ya no eres mi niña. Perdóname si a veces se me olvida…—la acomodó sobre su pecho.

—No me molesta ser tu niña, Agnes. Pero siempre y cuando sea fuera de la vista de los demás.

—Candy, solo dime una cosa…

—¿Qué?

—¿Se cuidaron?

Candy se apartó de ella de pronto, abrió los ojos como platos y la cara de su madre se desfiguró en horror.

—Jajajajaja.—comenzó a reirse la chica como una loca.

—Candy…

—¡Te la creíste! Todo fue perfecto, Agnes. Terry fue amable, me dijo que me amaba, se colocó un condón, yo fingí que estaba muy nerviosa, le hice creer que era mi primera vez…

—¡Candy!

—Jajajaja.

—¿En serio lo engañaste con lo de tu primera vez?

—Mamá, no, ¡por Dios!

—Me alegra que hayas tenido un experiencia bonita. No siempre es así a tu edad. Los chicos solo tienen las hormonas revueltas y solo se centran en… ensaltar el agujero.

—¿Tu primera vez fue con mi papá?

—No…—admitió con una sonrisita.

—¡Agnes!

—Bueno, había estado con un chico anterior a él nada más.

—¿Fue bonita tu experiencia?

—Digamos que no estuvo tan mal, del uno al diez, le doy un siete.

—¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Fuimos a diferentes universidades y colorín colorado…

—¿Y qué puntuación le das a mi papá…?

—Creo que esto ya se está poniendo incómodo…—Agnes hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie.

—Vamos, cuéntame, así tendré algo con lo que burlarme de él.

—Yo olvidé todo lo que concierne a tu papá, Candy.

—Pero…

—No pasé la página, la arranqué.

…

Agnes preparaba todo para la cena, por fin le presentaría a Albert a Candy. Daba gusto verla emocionada, su hija no recordaba haberla visto así en mucho tiempo. Se esmeró limpiando la casa, colocó velas aromatizantes. Vistió la mesa del comedor con un mantel nuevo y sacó la mejor vajilla.

—¿Este vestido se ve bien o crees que es muy sugestivo?—preguntó Agnes acomodándose los pechos.

—Depende…

—¿Cómo que depende?

—De si quieres que se coma la cena o quieres ser tú la cena…

—¿En serio? ¿Luzco como una desesperada?

—Estás perfecta, mamá. Si yo no fuera lesbiana, y suponiendo claro, que no fuera tu hija…

—¡Ya! Bueno, creo que ya todo está… ya apagué el horno… revisé la…

—Mamá…

—Me aseguré de que el vino…

—¡Mamá!

—¡Qué!

—Están tocando la puerta.

Agnes recuperó la compostura. De camino hacia la puerta, de los nervios se torció un tacón, Candy comenzó a reirse. Esperó ansiosa que la puerta se abriera para ver al responsable de la torpeza de su madre.

—Buenas noches.—el hombre alto, rubio, de hermosos ojos azules tenía una voz firme y segura. Debía tener unos cuarenta años, pero hasta Candy se descompuso un poco al verlo. Llegó con un ramo de rosas rojas para Agnes y una rosa rosada para Candy.

—Buenas noches, Albert. Bienvenido.—Ambas chicas tenían las mejillas coloradas.

—Disculpa si llegué antes de lo acordado, las ansias me estaban matando.—ahí sí que Agnes por poco se desmaya.

—Ella es mi hija, Candy.

—Mucho gusto, preciosa.—le apretó suavemente una mejilla y le sonrió con esos dientes perfectos que casi la ciegan con su blancura.

—El gusto es mío.—Cuando Albert dio la espalda, Candy le mostró a su madre ambos pulgares hacia arriba.

Se sentaron a la mesa. Candy permaneció en silencio, observándolo todo, analizando a Albert y su comportamiento. Reconocía que era un atento caballero, pero aún así tenía sus reservas.

—¿Y a qué se dedica, _don_ Albert?—Agnes la reprobó con la mirada.

—Tengo una pequeña empresa de venta de coches usados.

—¡Ah qué bien! Porque mi madre está prometiéndome un auto desde hace meses…—Albert miró a Agnes con una sonrisa.

—Le dije que cuando tenga la posibilidad se lo compraba.

—¿Entonces le gusta mi mamá?

—Candy…

—Habría que ser ciego para no gustarle.

—Pues debe entender un par de cosas de mi madre…

—Candy, se te va a enfriar tu cen…

—Déjala que hable.—Albert la instó a continuar, divirtiéndose también con el duelo.

—A Agnes no le gustan las relaciones sin compromisos, es decir, si usted no va a aportar nada en su vida, puede rebelarse desde ahora. Otra cosa, aunque se vea mayor… en el fondo, Agnes es como una niña, de las que se emocionan y se le sonrojan las mejillas si la halagan o le dan una rosa… le gusta llorar por todo. Pero a mí no me gusta que llore, así que ya sabe…

—Puedes estar tranquila, pequeña Candy.—Albert no parecía incómodo, pero Agnes deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

—Bueno, ya que todo está dicho… ¿qué le parece el pollo?

…

Candy no tardó mucho en aburrirse de las cursilerías de los tortolitos, educadamente se retiró a su cuarto. Miró por su ventana hacia la ventana de Terry y lo vio. De pronto ya no lo vio más, se echó en su cama a recordar lo del día anterior. Unos golpecitos en su ventana la sacaron de la ensoñación.

—Apúrate.—Candy en seguida abrió la ventana.

—Terry, te extrañé tanto… ¿por qué no te vi en todo el día?—le reclamó entre besos.

—Estaba haciendo unas cosas… pero ya estoy aquí… oye, tu mamá está bailando en el salón con un sujeto…

—Jajajaj. ¿En serio? Tengo que bajar a ver eso…—fue a encaminarse a la puerta, pero Terry la detuvo.

—Déjalos ser felices…—la tomó por la cintura para besarla apasionadamente.

 ** _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_**?

—He querido repetir esto… quiero que esta vez tenga un buen final…

—Vale, aseguraré mi puerta…—así lo hizo.

—Corre las cortinas.—no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla.

Se sentó en su cama con ella a horcajadas, sus manos colándose por la franelilla de su pijama, acariciando su vientre y sus pechos. Ella comenzó a quitarle la camiseta, le besó el cuello y la oreja, lo sintió enchinarse y jadear. Le apretó el trasero y la rozó contra su erección.

 ** _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_**

Le quitó la franelilla y con toda la ternura del mundo comenzó a besar sus pechos, colocando sus manos firmes en su cintura, la levantó un poco para besar su vientre y su ombligo, luego le fue bajando el pantaloncito, se puso de pie un momento para poder lograrlo.

—Te amo…

—Yo también te amo…—fue ella quien le comenzó a bajar el pantalón a él, se quitaron todo, ella lo llevó a la cama.

 ** _So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_**

Ella sobre él, listos para repetir el acto más hermoso de sus vidas.

—Candy, en mi bolsillo está…—ella tomó el pantalón, hurgó en los bolsillos y dio con el emboltorio cuadrado de aluminio.

—Toma.—ella observó cómo lo abría y se lo colocaba, tanto se había concentrado que fue sorprendida cuando él entró en ella repentinamente y la instó a moverse.

—¿Todavía te duele?

—Un poco nada más…

La acercó para besarla, terminó girándose y quedando sobre ella, se tomaron de las manos y juntos se impulsaban a amarse.

 ** _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
I know you will still love me the same_**

—Esto no podría ser más perfecto… no puedo creer que de verdad sea así…—ella jadeaba.

—¿Por qué?—sin dejarla de besar.

—Porque…pensé que las personas exageraban… pero esto es divino… será inolvidable para mí…

—Es lo único que pido, que no me olvides nunca. Que fui tu primero… y que te amé hasta el último día…

—¿Por qué hablas así? Terry…

 ** _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_**

—Contigo me siento normal. Quiero llenarte de motivos para que nunca me dejes, para que no encuentres a nadie mejor…

—Estoy segura de que no habrá nadie mejor que tú…

Terry sonrió con picardía mientras bajaba a su lugar más íntimo. Candy cerró los ojos y se relamía los labios. Reprimía el volumen a sus gemidos. Apretaba el pelo de Terry. Se sentía en otra dimensión. Era como si el mundo entero, su madre y su enamorado se hubieran esfumado del planeta y solo estuvieran ellos dos y su amor.

 ** _That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_**

Quedándose ambos en los brazos del otro, se prodigaban caricias a la vez que cada uno se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

—Así fue como quise que fuera, quedarme así contigo…

—No me iré hasta que me eches.

—No voy a echarte. A menos que ronques. ¿Roncas?

—No que yo sepa.—ella se acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos mientras él peinaba su cabello con los dedos.

 ** _So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_**

Candy no supo cuántas horas estuvieron dormidos, solo que casi amanecía. Suponiendo que su madre estaba durmiendo, sacaría a Terry por la puerta principal.

—¡Candy!—gritó su madre sorprendiéndola en acto. Pero entonces vio a Albert tratando de escapar también…

—¡Agnes!

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola! No me olvido de mi fics, aunque ya tenían poco de polvo, pero aquí está, espero que les haya gustado. Sorpresas vendrán!**

 **Canción: "Thinking out loud" Ed Sheeran. (Siempre dije que ese tema era perfecto para ellos y olvidé ponerla en el cap anterior).**

 **Un beso y hasta pronto, guapuras!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Descaradamente, Candy miraba a su madre con ojos inquisitivos y burlones, la pobre no hallaba donde meterse. Los dos hombres jamás en la vida se habían sentido tan incómodos.

—No vayas a pensar nada raro… es solo que se hizo muy tarde… y comenzó a llover… y pues no se me hizo justo que manejara hasta su casa en esas condiciones climáticas…—se excusó la madre.

—¡Oh sí! Cayó un diluvio anoche. ¡Uf! Recuerdo que sentí truenos y relámpagos y por eso… llamé a Terry porque tenía mucho miedo de la inminente tormenta… y no quise llamarte a ti para que me protegieras porque… no quería arruinar tu cita…—ambas cortadas con la misma tijera, tal para cual.

—Bueno… ya que estamos todos aquí como una familia muy unida… ¿les parece si Candy yo vamos por desayuno?—por fin habló Terry.

—Me parece muy bien…—Agnes no dejaba de mirar el suelo.

…

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al market más cercano, conducía Terry.

—Creo que tienes papi nuevo…—se burló Terry.

—¡Bah! A mí que no me fastidie y que se dedique a hacer feliz a Agnes.

—¿Ya te amargaste?—le acarició el muslo mientras aún conducía.

—No. Yo no necesito un papi, no me ando emocionando con eso, pero ya era hora de que Agnes…

—¿Te diera un hermanito?

—¡Terry! ¿Amaneciste gracioso?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Creíste que serías hija única por siempre?

—Bueno… en algún momento quise tener hermanos… pero no tenerlos me ha hecho ser siempre el centro de atención… y no me imagino a Agnes ocupándose de otro hijo que no sea yo… ¡yo aún la necesito!

—Mocosa engreída.—le pellizcó la nariz.

—Deja que te toque a ti. Ansío el momento en que Eleanor se aparezca con un nuevo papi para ti.

—Pues yo también lo ansío, sabes. Pero a Eleanor no hay hombre que la aguante.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó Candy luego de que se estacionaran y se desmontaran.

—Eleanor es… es buena, pero tiene un carácter… es de este tipo de personas que nunca se conforman con nada… no sé cómo explicarte… mi mamá es rara.

—¿Yo te parezco insoportable?—Entraban al market y agarraban una canasta de compras.

—A veces.—contestó con honestidad y echó unos bagels a la canasta.

—¿Pienas que soy insoportable?—reclamó y se ganó la atención de una señora mayor que elegía unas peras.

—Tienes derecho a serlo. Eres mujer.

—¿O sea que por el simple hecho de ser mujer, debo ser insoportable?—le quitó la canasta y la puso en el suelo.

—Candy… no me hagas preguntas tan profundas en la mañana.—recogió la canasta otra vez y eligió otros productos de desayuno.

—¿Qué cereal te gusta?—no respondió.

Puso cara de perros y lo ignoró durante toda la compra. Ya en el estacionamiento nuevamente, la atrajo hacia él.

—Pensé que yo te hacía feliz.—le reclamó aún malhumorada.

—Me haces muy feliz.—le dio un besito.

—Pero piensas que soy insoportable.

—Dije que lo eres a veces, no siempre.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora eres adorable.

—¿Adorable?

—Adorablemente insoportable. Vámonos ya que hace hambre.

Durante el camino, Candy observaba a Terry sin que se diera cuenta. Era muy guapo, vivía enamorada de él sin dudas. Se había convertido en una necesidad, estaba dependiendo de él, de sus miradas, de sus palabras, de sus caricias. Su personalidad, su calma, su tranquilidad comparada a la adrenalina que siempre tenía ella. Le tomó una mano que tenía libre y la entrelazó en la suya, se la besó y se acarició con ella.

Había amado mucho a su primer novio, pero lo de Terry era diferente. Con él cada instante era único, la hacía questionarse en todo, la hacía vivir al límite, se sentía segura, querida. Notó que de vez en cuando, sus expresiones se volvían algo sombrías, se le oprimió el pecho porque dentro de sí sabía que su futuro siempre estaba tambaleándose, que no podía descartar esa posibilidad fatal…

—Estás muy pensativa. ¿Sigues enojada?

—No puedo estarlo mucho rato contigo.—esbozó esa sonrisa centelleante y maliciosa que él adoraba.

—Eres tan bella.—se estacionó frente a la casa de ella.

Desayunaron tranquilos los cuatro, no hablaron mucho porque la situación era muy nueva para ellos. A Candy le preocupaba algo, se hacía más evidente cuando miraba a Terry, pero no decía nada, se estaba tragando toda la angustia.

Después del desayuno, Terry se fue a su casa para dar la cara y para enfrentarse a una madre histérica y celosa.

…

Candy se entretuvo en el resto de la tarde ordenando su cuarto y haciendo trabajos escolares atrasados. Cuando hubo terminado, tomó su cuaderno de pensamientos se puso a escribir, llevaba horas sin saber de Terry, pero no quería absorverlo. Revisó su celular, más por costumbre que por otra cosa y entró su mamá.

—Terry está abajo esperándote.

—¿Esperándome?

Cuando Candy bajó, descalsa, con el pelo recogido y con las fachas de estar muy cómoda, se topó con un Terry muy bien vestido, con un ramo de flores que la dejó sin aliento. Se quedó sin palabras, solo mirándolo a él y a las flores. También sintió un profundo alivio, aquellos malos presentimientos se alejaron, pensó que solo había estado siendo paranoica.

—¡Wow wow!—digo Agnes.

—Mamá, no me avergüences…—era gracioso verla con las mejillas coloradas y recibiendo el ramo toda tímida, cosa poco usual.

—Cámbiate, linda, vamos a pasear.

Estaba súper emocionada y desconcertada, pero se desvistió de aquellas fachas y se puso un sweater cuello de tortuga color ciruela por el frío de otoño, un jean ajustado y botas a juego. Se peindó en una coleta alta y estilizada, se maquilló un poco, atreviéndose a usar un labial morado que le iba a su sueter y que estaba muy de moda. Bajó, sintiendo como el corazón le latía a millón.

Era la primera vez, en meses de noviazgo que salían realmente. Su relación se había basado en sus casas, en los alrededores y algún paseo corto.

Él tenía un sweater también, gris, su cabello peinado con gel que lucía más oscuro y hacía resaltar esos ojos azulísimos. Ellos nacieron para estar juntos, cada estrella en el firmamento lo decía. Su camino, sus vidas, debían cruzarse, sin importar que el paso de las mismas fuera fugaz.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A una cita de verdad. Quiero llevarte a comer, luego a pasear… quiero escucharte hablar hasta que nos de sueño, simplemente quiero que estemos juntos.—la tomó suave del mentón y se inclinó para darle un beso.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante sencillo cuya especialidad eran las hamburguesas artesanales, y tenían razón, eran verdaderas obras de arte, además de deliciosas.

—Tú me haces feliz solo con alimentarme.—tenía la boca llena.

—Tenía miedo de que no fueran a gustarte.

—¿Bromeas? Quisiera tener otro estómago para zamparme otra.—se echó a reir.

—¿Te queda espacio para el postre?

—¿Subestimas mi capacidad de tragar?—Terry se puso colorado.—¿sonó a doble sentido, verdad?—añadió con un poco de vergüenza.

—Pide todo lo que quieras.

—Termina tu hamburguesa, no quiero verme como tu novia glotona…

—Pero eres mi novia glotona.

—Sí, pero hay que mantener las apariencias…

—Entonces intercambiemos los platos, así parecerá que ni te acabaste la tuya y que yo como todo un hombre devoré la mía.

Después de disfrutar de la cena, salieron sin rumbo. Siempre había algo que ver. La noche era bellísima y las estrellas se habían lucido, parecía que fueron todas invitadas a su pequeño universo.

Se sentaron en la cajuela del auto, en completo silencio, solo mirando el cielo estrellado, solo teniéndose cerca.

—Candy…

—¿Sí?

—Si de pronto tuvieras que cambiar tu vida radicalmente, ¿lo harías?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Si de repente… tuvieras que cambiar lo que tienes ahora, tu casa, tu madre… por un plan muy excitante, pero con muchas posibilidades de fracaso, ¿lo harías?

—¿Una pésima idea pero a la cual no me podría resistir?—se mordió los labios con travesura, Terry adoraba ese gesto.

—Es muy pésima la idea. Tanto que no creo que la consideres si quiera…

—Ya me estoy excitando demasiado y aún no sé de qué se trata…—la curiosidad la mataba como niña.

—Candy…—nervioso se pasó las manos por el pelo, temblaba.

—¡Dime!

—Mis últimos estudios no fueron lo que yo esperaba.—la sonrisa de ella se cayó, fue como si las mismas estrellas se hubiesen apagado de golpe, un corto circuito universal.

A ella le temblaban los labios, las lágrimas bajaron de inmediato y él vio cómo sus mejillas se comprimían.

—Aún me faltan otros estudios… y posiblemente esté internado otra vez… no me he estado sintiendo bien…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Yo lo presentía!

—Por favor, no te alteres…

—¡Y cómo no! Yo no te quiero perder… tú eres mi mundo, simplemente no sé vivir sin ti.—la histeria tomó parte.

—Candy, tú eres toda mi vida, mi esperanza, mi único motivo, pero no puedes ponerte así ahora que no está pasando nada.

—¿Cómo que no está pasando nada?

—Lo duro no es la noticia, es el proceso… si desde ya estás así, no podrás resistir lo que resta, las hospitalizaciones, los efectos de los tratamientos…—ella respiró profundo.

—Me voy a controlar.—dijo entre lágrimas.

—Bien. Ahora que ya estás controlada, ¿puedo proseguir con mi idea pésima?

—Sí.

—Tengo el tiempo en mi contra… he tenido que vivir con menos de veinticuatro horas diarias, sabes… vivo corriendo desde que te conocí, peleando con el tiempo y queriendo vivirlo todo de golpe por si me voy… Entonces, quería preguntarte si querías casarte conmigo, vivir conmigo como una pareja normal… por si no llego a ser mayor…

Se quedó callada, tratando de digerirlo todo. Las estrellas volvieron a encenderse como esperando también una respuesta.

—¿Dónde está mi anillo?—sus ojos no daban crédito, parpadeó repetidas veces mientras la miraba.

—No lo tengo aún… porque no pensé que fueras a decir que sí…

Todo tuvo un sabor agridulce desde entonces, sobre todo, porque ahora restaba contarle sus planes a sus padres.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que estén bien, estoy de vuelta con las actualizaciones, empecé por esta porque me la habían pedido tanto y además porque toca cada fibra de mi ser por su temática.**

 **Disculpen si me tardo con los próximos capítulos, pues para ellos me toca realizar trabajos investigativos con mi gran amiga y colega, muy querida por ustedes, Mazy.**

 **Les mando un beso, un abrazo enorme y mi mayor agradecimiento por su apoyo y paciencia.**

 **Wendy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Atrapasueños**

 **Capítulo 11**

* * *

Después de la propuesta, se quedaron recostados de la capota del auto, mirando las estrellas, como si pusiera un sueño en cada una de ellas. De vez en cuando volteaban a mirarse y sonreían en silencio. En secreto agradecían por ese momento juntos, aunque el futuro acechaba como un león feroz.

-Por qué te ríes?-la pilló Terry.

-Imaginándome la cara de Agnes y de mi papá cuando vayas a pedir mi mano.-respondió y estalló en risas.

-Tu papá… no había pensado en eso…-Terry se preocupó evidentemente.

-No te preocupes, si se oponen, me escaparé contigo.-lo besó. -Me parece estupendo. Sin duda somos la estampa de madurez y la sensatez.

Una semana pasó para que los chicos planificaran cómo darían el notición a sus padres. Candy había hecho que su padre viajara desde Chicago para asistir a la reunión familiar sin tener idea de nada. De hecho, ninguno de los cuatro padres tenían idea de lo que tramaban sus retoños.

Los chicos se esmeraron en preparar todo, una linda cena, sus mejores galas. Solo faltaban los invitados de honor. Candy se había puesto un vestido azul y recogió sus rizos, se había maquillado, intentaba lucir lo más madura posible.

-Te has puesto tan guapo que pareciera que vas a pedirle matrimonio.-le dijo Eleanor a Terry de broma, sin tener ni la más mínima sospecha de que esa era la intención de su hijo. Terry esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica mientras ella le acomodaba el cuello a su camisa.

Llegaron a la casa de los White, Candy corrió hacia él, no solo por la emoción de verlo tan guapo y radiante, sino para infundirse valor.  
-Papá, te presento a Terry y a su madre, Eleonor.

-Mucho gusto.- el padre de Candy en seguida le extendió la mano a ambos.

-Es todo un placer, señor.-la voz de Terry sonó más ronca de lo habitual, Candy tuvo que disimular una risita.  
-Desean algo de tomar? Hemos preparado un ponche delicioso.

Luego de conversaciones triviales mientras disfrutaban de las atenciones de lo jóvenes anfitriones, llegó la cena. Hicieron un menú sencillo, por aquello de no improvisar y arruinar la cena. Puré de papa, carne y algo de vegetales era el plato más seguro para una familia americana.  
-Me alegra que tengan este tipo de relación. Siempre pensé que Candy me daría muchos tormentos.-dijo su papá.  
-Pues ahora me los da a mi.-bromeó Terry y le acarició una mejilla a Candy consciente de que no le había hecho gracia. -También supe que eres un ejemplo de superación, si pudiste vencer tu enfermedad, estoy seguro que podrás sobrellevar a Candy…

-Papá!

-Y hablando de papás… ahí llegó tu padre, tarde como siempre.-murmuró Eleanor cuando vio por la ventana el auto de Richard Grandchester detenerse frente a la casa.  
Terry y Candy fueron a recibirlo y luego de las debidas presentaciones lo integraron a la reunión.

-Espero no haber arruinado la ocasión, tuve unos contratiempos…-se disculpó Richard, sonriendo con su jovialidad habitual y poniendo a Eleanor tensa.

-Para nada. Llegaste en el momento justo. Tienes hambre?-preguntó Terry.

-Pues te lo diré sin miramientos, estoy que me muero.

-No se diga más!-se apresuró Candy a servirle.

Richard tenía gracia natural, mantuvo viva la noche con sus conversaciones y anécdotas, el papá de Candy también era buen conversador, Agnes y él se llevaban bien, así que se unía a la conversación como si fueran amigos entrañables. No había resentimientos de ningún tipo, a diferencia de Eleanor que no podía disimular el semblante amargo que le provocaba Richard.

-Tiene una hija encantadora, William. Terry la adora, me consta. Y no es porque sea mi hijo, pero un hombre sabe cuando la cosa va en serio.

-Es un alivio saberlo, cuando tienes una hija, que le rompan el corazón es uno de tus peores temores.

-Yo amo a su hija, señor White. Y ella lo sabe…-le tomó una mano a Candy se la besó con una adoración que conmovía. -Nos amamos. Mucho.-dijo Candy con los ojos aguados y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, estaba llegando el momento de dar el gran golpe y la taquicardia se había apoderado de ella.

-Los veo muy nerviosos, chicos… hay algo más detrás de todo esto…?-se aventuró a preguntar Eleanor muy intuitiva. -Pues de hecho, sí…-respondió Terry tragando hondo. Los ojos de los presentes se agrandaron.

-Ay no! Candy, por favor… dime que no es lo que estoy pensando…-Agnes se llevó las manos a la cabeza y el rostro del papá de Candy se endureció intuyendo lo mismo que su ex.

-Mamá, no tengo idea de qué estás pensando, pero dudo mucho que estés en lo cierto…

-Mira, solo dime una cosa… estás embarazada?

-No!-gritaron ambos chicos al unísono. Las caras de los adultos se embargaron de alivio.

-Bueno, creo que nada de lo que tengan que decir puede ser peor que eso, así que adelante…

A Terry le temblaba todo el cuerpo, se moría por decirlo, pero la mirada de su suegro no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Contó hasta diez, respiró profundo y comenzó abrir la boca.  
-Verán, Candy y yo nos amamos de verdad. Es decir, sé que somos jóvenes y nos falta mucho… bueno, a ella le falta mucho…

-Qué quieres decir…?-interrumpió su padre evidentemente preocupado.

-Queremos casarnos.-soltó finalmente.  
-Ejem… bueno, me parece bien que tengan esos planes para el futuro…

-Papá, Terry y yo queremos casarnos ya…-le aclaró Candy.

-Qué?

-Se volvieron locos?

-Son dos mocosos, por el amor de Dios!-decían todos los adultos respectivamente.

-Nada de eso, señores, lo que pasa es…

-Miren, entiendo que están muy enamorados, sé lo intenso que puede ser uno a esa edad, pero, por favor… tienen 17!-dijo Agnes histérica.

-No solo eso. Tienen idea de la responsabilidad que conlleva un matrimonio?-la secundó Richard.

-De eso sabes tú mucho, no Richard?-siguió Eleanor y Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mamá, supéralo ya…

-Y se puede saber cómo diablos vas a mantener a mi hija? A caso tienes un trabajo… o una casa? Cómo van a vivir?-el papá de Candy estaba furioso.

-Pensábamos conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo después de clases…-dijo Candy.

-Tiene que ser una broma! Y si no es una broma, quiero que tengan claro que mi respuesta a esta locura es NO! No voy a dar mi consentimiento para que arruines tu vida, Candy.

Terry bajó la mirada y Candy estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Todo estaba siendo peor de lo que habían imaginado.  
-Sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil decirles esto. Sabemos que es una pésima idea y que ustedes tienen razón, lo sabemos…-habló Terry luchando por no desfallecer.

-Y entonces por qué han hecho todo esto?

-A Terry le volvió el cáncer.-dijo Candy finalmente y se hizo el silencio.

-Cómo? Desde cuándo? Y por qué demonios yo me estoy enterando ahora?-ahora era Richard quien estaba iracundo. -Eso qué importa!-estalló Terry.

-Por favor, escúchennos…-imploró Candy.

-Yo no sé qué vaya a pasar conmigo… no sé si pueda superarlo otra vez, si voy a vivir un año más o 30 años más… pero lo que sí sé es que Candy me hace feliz y quiero estar feliz. Es brutalmente egoísta someterla a este proceso, lo he pensado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy aferrado a ella desesperadamente y es un infierno. Sé que ella no se lo merece, pero yo tampoco, yo no pedí esto y no sé por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí. No me importaba morirme, no me importaba nada, pero tuve la suerte o la desgracia de conocer a Candy y quiero tenerla hasta que me dure, lo que vaya a durar, la necesito conmigo.

Todos estaban conmovidos, especialmente las mujeres, y sobre todo, Richard. Pero aún así se mantuvieron firmes en sus posiciones.  
-Puedo entender sus sentimientos, veo que sus razones son muy nobles, pero no es lo correcto, chicos. Lo que van a hacer es complicarse más la vida y al final será peor…-dijo Agnes mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

-No es fácil llevar un matrimonio aún con el mejor pronóstico, mucho menos lo será en las circunstancias en la que se encuentran y con tantos factores en su contra. Candy, no me odies, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no.-le dijo su padre.

-Cariño, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero esto no está en mis manos, lo siento…-dijo Eleanor a Terry y no pudo ahogar el llanto.

-Saben qué? Los odio! Los odio a todos!

-Candy…-Terry trató de detenerla.

-No tendré 17 toda la vida! Pronto seré mayor y me casaré con él quieran o no!-gritó llorando y con la mirada cargada de impotencia.

Dejaron que se desahogara y tuviera su perreta, era de esperarse. También ellos se sentían fatal, pero no podían evitar pensar y actuar como adultos, por más cruel que esto pudiera parecer.  
-Voy a apoyarte.-Richard se acercó a Terry y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Terry incrédulo.

-No te preocupes. Déjamelo a mí.  
Los adultos se despidieron y solo quedaron los dos chicos afuera. Totalmente decepcionados, abatidos.

-Lo siento, Candy. No quise provocar esto. Es tu familia y es lo único que tendrás después de que yo…

-No te vas a morir! Mierda! Ya sobreviviste una vez, puedes patearle el trasero al cáncer una vez más, mil veces más!-para calmar su ímpetu, Terry solo la abrazó.

-No podria vivir sin ti jamás. Eres un huracán.-le dijo sonriendo y viéndola a los ojos.

-Sabes cuál ha sido mi peor decepción esta noche?

-Eh…

-Que esperaba que me dieras un anillo esta noche! Dónde está mi puto anillo, Terry?

-Oh, mierda! Iba hacerlo… es que nos jodieron la ocasión… pero aquí está.- sacó la cajita de su bolsillo para sorpresa de ella.

-En… en serio me lo compraste?-se le volvieron a aguar los ojos.

-Y tú qué pensaste?-le dijo con arrogancia y sonriéndole mientras se lo ponía.

-Pues espero que te haya costado al menos medio millón de dólares para poderlo presumir…

-Por supuesto. Me dije, para qué necesito dos riñones y un apéndice…

-Jajaja. Imbécil!-entre lágrimas y risa se comieron a besos.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola! Después de tanto tiempo regresó algo de inspiración. Gracias a ustedes por su comprensión, a las que me escribieron, gracias por sus palabras. Lamento mi prolongada desaparición, estoy en un proceso de cambios en mi vida a nivel personal. Muchas cosas cambiaron y no están en mis manos, pero el amor por lo que hago siempre ha estado aquí. Espero que les haya gustado. Poco a poco me iré poniendo al día. Gracias por todo el apoyo.**

 **Wendy G.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Atrapasueños**

 **Cap. 12**

* * *

Eran jóvenes, ingenuos, pero enamorados y dispuestos a todo. Terry tenía ya dieciocho, podía decidir, pero Candy... Candy tenía todo el entusiasmo, todas las ganas y la rebeldía de enfrentar lo que fuese, pero tenía diecisiete. Con esa edad, sin un permiso legal, la insensatez era la única salida y sabía que no llegaría muy lejos de todas formas.  
Se despidió de Terry de mala gana. Entró frustrada a su casa, contemplando el sencillo anillo en la privacidad de su habitación. Comenzó a llorar mientras seguía mirando la joya, era algo que quizás nunca vería realizado.

-Maldigo el tiempo!-gritó rabiosa. Quería tomar una decisión drástica, no tenía la edad, es decir, era cuestión de tiempo. Tal vez un año más en circunstancias normales no era nada, pero con la enfermedad de Terry... un año más era mortificante.

-Candy...

-Es que aún sigues aquí después de arruinar mi vida!-le dijo a su padre poniéndose de pie y mirándolo de una forma tan resentida que él podía sentirlo en el alma.

-Sé que nos odias en este momento y nos odiarás por un buen tiempo, pero lo entenderás luego. Mira, Candy... el matrimonio no se trata solo de estar enamorados hasta la médula. De amor no se vive...

-Eso es porque nunca has estado enamorado!-le reclamó y él solo sonrió brevemente.

-Es lindo estar enamorado, Candy. De hecho, es estupendo. Pero cuando se nos revienta la burbuja y toca ser realistas, ahí es que está la verdadera prueba. Ahora te sientes invencible, capaz de cualquier cosa y sé que piensas que con eso es suficiente, que podrías vivir hasta debajo de un puente si es con él... Pero no es así. Cuando veas que tienes que renunciar a todas las cosas que tenías hasta ahora sin siquiera esforzarte, la escacés, lo difícl que es subsistir por uno mismo aún teniendo un salario, una carrera, en fin... es frustrante no poder proveer, no poder sustentarse, entonces te llenarás de rabia y preocupación, habrán días que no querrán ni verse. Todo ese optimismo se irá al traste y comenzarán a culparse uno al otro por su mala suerte, se irá al carajo todo ese amor incondicional...

-Eso le ha pasado a muchos matrimonios mayores...

-Exactamente! Entonces imagínate cómo le irá a ustedes que no tienen la madurez ni los medios económicos para si quiera pensar en una boda. Y otra cosa, ese chico tiene una enfermedad catastrófica... Cariño, no ves en lo que te estás metiendo...

-Claro que lo sé! Son ustedes los que creen que soy estúpida. Sé bien lo que hago y sé que no será una historia de amor corriente... es probable que pasemos nuestra luna de miel en un hospital. Que no llegaré de la escuela o del trabajo a tirarnos en el sofá a ver series... Pero es lo que decidimos, es lo que queremos!

-Joder! Me haces quedar como el malo...-su padre frustrado se sentó en la cama de su hija y suspiró.

-Papá, por favor...-ella le tomó las manos y lo miró con sus ojazos suplicantes, algo a lo que a él le costaba resistirse. Era una técnica que Candy usaba desde que tenía memoria.

-Candy, no me vas a conven...

-Solo queremos casarnos! Queremos vivir la experiencia de jurarnos amor eterno. No tenemos que marcharnos, podríamos vivir aquí, Agnes aceptará... y sino, estoy segura de que la mamá de Terry aceptará que vivamos con ella, haría cualquier cosa por su hijo!

-Hay que ver que eres necia. Es tarde... me tengo que ir...

-¿Con tu prometida?-le espetó con malicia.

-Sí...

-Ah, que bien! Que bonito se debe sentir llegar a casa y estar con la persona que amas...

-Candy, no es lo mismo...

-Y quieres negarme ese privilegio a mí!

-No voy a discutir más sobre esto. Te veré pronto...-fue a darle un beso a su hija.

-No me toques! No quiero volver a verte! Y no esperes que vaya a tu boda!  
...

Candy se levantó como de costumbre y se preparó para ir a la escuela. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, Terry ya la estaba esperando en su auto.

-Estuviste llorando...-le dijo al notar sus ojos rojos y terriblemente hinchados

-No importa, la boda sigue en pie.-le sonrió y le plantó un beso lleno de optimismo.

-Creo que salió peor de lo que pensamos...

-Siento que los odio... pensé que tenía a los padres más geniales y comprensivos del mundo y resultaron ser como todos... no entienden nada, quieren decirnos cómo hacer todo...-mientras ella se desahogaba, Terry detuvo el auto faltando varias cuadras para llegar a la escuela.

-Candy... tal vez no deberíamos hacerlo...

-¿Qué?-lo miró incrédula.

-Te está afectando, te está haciendo daño y no pensé en eso. Esta no era mi idea.

-O sea, ¿ te estás arrepintiendo?

-No, por supuesto que no... pero estás sufriendo por mi causa. Te estoy haciendo sufrir antes de tiempo...

-Terry, vamos a casarnos, ya me diste el anillo, ya acepté... a mis padres se les pasará la histeria pronto y cederán... yo los conozco...

-No creo que te funcione manipularlos esta vez...

-Terry Grandchester, estás poniendo excusas para que no nos casemos?

-No, Candy, yo solo...

-Estoy embarazada!-le gritó y Terry se paralizó.

-Es... es en serio?-preguntó pálido y con la voz entrecortada.

-No... pero es lo que dicen las mujeres cuando las van a abandonar...-Terry suspiró con alivio.

-No vuelvas a jugar con eso!-el tono no fue nada amable.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Me has hecho pasar el susto de mi vida, no es el momento para hacer este tipo de bromas.

-Lo siento... ya cambia esa cara. Aún no hay pan en mi horno... pero te lo imaginas? Pienso en la cara que pondrían Agnes y mi papá...

-Sí, y seguro a mí me matarían antes de tiempo, no gracias.-Candy lo miró con malicia.

-No sería mala idea, Terry...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues que si estuviera embarazada, mis padres no tendrían más remedio que aceptar la boda...

-No te entiendo...-dijo con temor y desconcierto.

-Hagamos un bebé...-se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se colocó en el regazo de Terry.

-Candy, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

-Hagámoslo aquí, ahora...

-No! ¿Te volviste loca?-la apartó como si quemara y la miraba desorbitado.

-Jajajajajajajaja. Solo estaba bromeando.

-Esto es algo serio, Candy. Mierda!

-Sé que es algo serio! Solo trato de distraerme... pero tú al parecer amaneciste más amargado que nunca!-se movió a su asiento y se colocó el cinturón, volteó la vista hacia la ventana, ignorándolo por completo.

-Lo siento...-le susurró él y le acarició el pelo sutilmente.

-Como sea!

-Estoy un poco estresado con todo esto, es todo...

-Pues desestrézate ya! Me estás tratando muy feo...-se quejó.

-De verdad lo siento...-la acercó a él y la comenzó a besar.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí en el coche?-le insinuó con gesto malévolo

-¿Y por qué no?- le contestó sacando un preservativo de su bolsillo  
...

Fue cuestión de días lo que tomó que los sueños de dos chiquillos se hicieran realidad. Sus padres cedieron. No había mucho tiempo que perder, así que en el jardín de la casa de Terry se hizo la pequeña boda. No solo estaban los padres, sino compañeros de escuela, maestros e incluso doctores.

Terry se veía de ensueño con su tuxedo, aguardando el momento en que llegara Candy. Muerto de miedo y nervios al lado de su padre. Entonces llegó ella del brazo de su padre. Con un hermoso vestido blanco, con sonrisa de niña traviesa, su deslumbrante pelo dorado, caminando con paso firme y seguro.

 **I found a love for me**  
 **darling just dive right in**  
 **and follow my lead**  
 **Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet**  
 **I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**  
 **'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**  
 **Not knowing what it was**  
 **I wil not give you up this time**  
 **But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own**  
 **and in your eyes you're holding mine**

 ** _Encontré un amor para mí_**  
 ** _querida solo ven y sígueme_**  
 ** _Bueno, encontré una chica bella y dulce_**  
 ** _Nunca pensé que fueras ese alguien esperando por mí_**  
 ** _Porque éramos solo unos chiquillos cuando nos enamoramos_**  
 ** _sin saber lo que era el amor_**  
 ** _No renunciaré a ti esta vez_**  
 ** _Pero querida, solo bésame lento, tu corazón es todo lo que poseo_**  
 ** _y en tus ojos estás sosteniendo el mío_**

Su padre la dejó junto a él por fin. De sus ojos azules brotaron dos lágrimas solo de verla tan bella, tan optimista y a su lado. Parecía que fuera un sueño lo que estaba viviendo, hasta que ella tomó su mano y él pudo sentir su calor y comprobó que existía Dios. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, con plena seguridad, con sus ojos también aguados y con una sonrisa que parecía sellar el futuro de ambos.

 **Baby, I´m dancing in the dark with you between my arms**  
 **barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**  
 **when you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath**  
 **but you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**

 _ **Nena, estoy bailando en la oscuridad contigo entre mis brazos**_  
 _ **descalzos sobre la hierba, escuchando nuestra canción favorita**_  
 _ **cuando dijiste que te veías desastroza, yo susurré para mí mismo**_  
 _ **pero tú me oíste, querida, te ves perfecta esta noche**_

Todos estaban conmovidos, pero era la mamá de Terry la que lloraba más, su único hijo, su milagro de vida, lucía tan feliz. Pensó que quizás nunca iba verlo casándose, llegando a ser mayor, esa noche no solo se cumplía una petición de él, sino que le daba a su madre un día para recordar eternamente.

-Solo puedo decir que estoy muy feliz, pero muy, muy nerviosa y no puedo recordar mis votos... solo voy a resumir que amo a este chico con todo mi corazón y que lo seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, que estaré con él en todo momento, así tenga que olvidarme de misma. No sé lo que vaya a pasar después de esta noche...

-¿En serio no sabes qué pasará esta noche?-murmuró Archie burlón y todos rieron...

-Pero estoy lista y seré fuerte para soportar lo que venga. Oh, Dios, ¿se puede estar tan enamorada?-miró a Terry con total adoración y devoción, hizo llorar a los maestros y a los doctores.

-Amo a esta niña más que a mis propias ganas de vivir. No sé si fracase, o si logre vencer, pero lo que sí sé es que quiero pasar todos mis días con ella, ya sea luchando, triunfando o derrotado, quiero ver estos ojos todos los días, quiero escuchar su risa, verla fajándose a golpes con la vida.

 **Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone**  
 **I know she shares my dreams, I hope that some day I´ll share her home**  
 **I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets**  
 **to carry love, to carry children of our own**  
 **we are still kids, but we are so in love**  
 **fighting against all odds**  
 **I know we'll be alright this time**  
 **Darling just hold my hand**  
 **be my girl, I'll be your man**  
 **I see my future in your eyes**

 ** _Bueno encontré una mujer, más fuerte que ninguna_**  
 ** _sé que ella comparte mis sueños, espero que algún día_**  
 ** _yo comparta su casa_**  
 ** _Encontré un amor, para cargar no solo mis secretos_**  
 ** _para cargar amor, para cargar nuestros propios hijos_**  
 ** _aún somos unos chiquillos, pero estamos tan enamorados_**  
 ** _Sé que estaremos bien esta vez_**  
 ** _sé mi chica, yo seré tu hombre_**  
 ** _veo mi futuro en tus ojos_**

Llegó el baile de los novios y fue como si en ese momento no existiera nada más. Se miraban el uno al otro, se susurraban y compartían besos sin importar nada más. Una lluvia de pétalos blancos y rojos cayó sobre ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

 **Baby, I´m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**  
 **barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**  
 **when I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful**  
 **I don´t deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**

 _ **Nena, estoy bailando en la oscuridad, contigo entre mis brazos**_  
 _ **descalzos sobrela hierba, escuchando nuetra canción favorita**_  
 _ **cuando te vi en ese vestido, luciendo tan bella**_  
 _ **no te merezco, querida, luces perfecta esta noche**_

Lanzaron el ramo, quien lo vino a agarrar fue Eleanor, quien se puso roja de pena. Terry murió de risa y Richard Grandchester se persignó.

-¿Crees que le funcione la tradición del ramo?-le preguntó Candy a Terry

-No lo sé. Eleanor necesita un exsorcismo.

-Agnes no agarró el ramo, pero va más adelantada...-notó Candy que la veía cariñosa con su nuevo novio a lo lejos.

-Esta noche solo importamos tú y yo...

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**  
 **barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**  
 **I have faith in what I see**  
 **Now I know I have met an angel in person**  
 **And she looks perfect**  
 **I don't deserve this**  
 **you look perfect tonight**

 ** _Nena, estoy bailando en la oscuridad, contigo entre mis brazos_**  
 ** _descalzos sobre la hierba, escuchando nuestra canción favorita_**  
 ** _tengo fe en lo que veo_**  
 ** _ahora sé que conocí un ángel en persona_**  
 ** _y luce tan perfecta_**  
 ** _no la merezco_**  
 ** _luces perfecta esta noche_**

* * *

Hola! que gusto leerlas y saber que siguen conmigo. Gracias por sus palabras de aliento, espero que nos leamos pronto!

Cancion, perfect, Ed Sheeran


End file.
